Tonight By The Moonlight
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran et Eriol sont séparés, dans quatres pays différents. Sakura est seule au Japon, lorsqu'une étrange chanson se met à la hanter... [FIC ABANDONNÉE]
1. Prélude

**Prélude **

**ou **

**Ce qu'il faut lire avant de commencer ;) **

Bonjour, bonjour... Tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous dire que je commence cette fic à l'intention de ma très bonne amie Tristary (qui ne m'a pas payée pour dire ça, lol), et que c'est la toute première fois que je fais une fic sur Card Captor Sakura. Alors, s'il vous plait, ne soyez pas trop méchants avec moi... (se fait toute petite). 

Bref ! Le prologue de cette histoire commence à la toute fin du volume 12, alors qu'Eriol et Syaoran retournent chez eux. Toutefois, quelques petites modifications ont été faites afin que le déroulement de ma fic ne soit pas entravé (l'imagination donne des ailes... ;)). 

Tout d'abord, Meiling existe, ce qui peut paraitre incongru pour une fic se basant sur les mangas. Ensuite, je fais intervenir les cartes Void, Love et Hope comme étant des entitées séparées, ce qui signifie que l'action simultanées des deux intéressées ont créé la carte Hope, mais que celles-ci sont restées elles-mêmes des cartes séparées. Et puis, je dois avouer que je connais très peu la série animée qui a passé à la télévision, ainsi que les films, alors je suis désolée des quelques incohérences que vous pourriez trouver, je fais tout ce que je peux pour empêcher ça. Toutefois, ne vous étonnez pas que Sakura avoue ses sentiments à Syaoran au moment où il retourne chez lui, ni que notre petite chasseuse possède déjà les trois cartes postérieures à la fin de la saison 3. C'était nécéssaire pour l'histoire. 

Ah, et puis... l'habituel disclaimer... **les personnages de Card Captor Sakura appartiennent aux studios CLAMP. TOUS les autres personnages, à moins d'une spécification ultérieure sont à MOI. Évidemment, à moins d'une permission spéciale, je ne devrais en aucun cas retrouver ceux-ci dans les histoires d'autres personnes... ;) **

Je crois bien que c'est tout ! Bonne lecture ! 

Luna xx 


	2. Prologue

**DISCLAIMERS : **Je tiens à préciser (à mon grand désarroi... ;)) que les personnages de Card Captor Sakura ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent aux studios CLAMP. TOUS les autres personnages, à moins d'une spécification ultérieure, m'appartiennent. Évidemment, sans permission spéciale, je ne devrais en aucun cas retrouver ceux-ci dans les histoires d'autres fans... ;) Ceci dit, bonne lecture !  
  
**Tonight By The Moonlight  
  
Prologue  
Cinq ans plus tôt**  
  
- **... Eriol Hiiragizawa retourne en Angleterre.**  
  
Lorsque le professeur Terada prononça ces paroles, Sakura, Syaoran et Tomoyo ouvrirent grand les yeux et la bouche. Pourquoi ne leur avait-il rien dit ?! Tous trois l'observèrent, muets de saisissement, quêtant dans ses yeux plissés et son sourire rieur une réponse qui ne venait pas. Ce ne fut qu'après la classe que Sakura parvint à le rattraper.  
  
- **Eriol... pourquoi ?**  
  
- **Tu sais, Sakura, je ne peux pas rester éternellement au Japon... je dois rentrer chez moi et reprendre une vie normale...**  
  
- **Et Mlle Mizuki ?**  
  
- **Elle vient avec moi.**  
  
- **Je n'ai même pas pu te remercier...**  
  
- **Tu n'as pas à le faire, c'est à moi de te remercier !**, sourit le garçon.  
  
- **Mais...**  
  
- **Dis-moi, qu'as-tu ressenti en entendant que je repartais en Angleterre ?**  
  
- **Ben... c'est tellement dommage...**, dit-elle, les yeux au sol.  
  
Eriol la regarda en souriant, de son regard profond qui semblait percer à jour tout ce que l'on tentait de dissimuler, des yeux trop âgés pour ce corps si jeune.  
  
- **... J'ai une requête**, dit-il enfin.  
  
La fillette leva les yeux.  
  
- **Quant cela se reproduira**, reprit-il, **quant un individu proche de toi devra partir, interroge-toi, et compare tes sentiments avec ceux que tu ressens pour mon départ... Et ainsi, tu sauras qui compte vraiment pour toi !**  
  
- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**, demanda Sakura, incertaine.  
  
Le garçon sourit à nouveau.  
  
- **Tu comprendras très vite...**  
  
* * *  
  
Ils étaient tous rassemblés, mis à part Syaoran, dans la cour de la résidence Hiiragizawa, attendant l'heure de leur départ. Kaho, se souvenant soudainement qu'elle avait des présents d'Angleterre pour eux, couru les chercher, après s'être demandée quelques temps où elle les avait mis, sous le regard amusé et éberlué des enfants.  
  
- **Mlle Mizuki a beau être professeur...**, avança Sakura, sans oser terminer sa phrase.  
  
- **Elle est assez tête en l'air !**  
  
La remarque, provenant d'Eriol, étonna les deux filles, qui se tournèrent vers lui, sourcils relevés.  
  
- **Elle se perd très souvent !**, poursuivit-il, Elle ne retrouve jamais son chemin... En Angleterre surtout...  
  
Il fut interrompu par le retour de l'institutrice. Sakura, curieuse, la rejoignit immédiatement. Mais Tomoyo s'attarda.  
  
- **Dis-moi, Eriol**, commença-t-elle, **il me semble que tu veilles sur Mlle Mizuki avec des yeux bien tendres...  
**  
Elle le regarda, une expression indéchiffrable au fond des yeux.  
  
- **Des yeux tendres et doux !**, ajouta-t-elle.  
  
Eriol, étonné, lui rendit son regard. Puis, fidèle à son habitude, il sourit.  
  
- **Tu possèdes vraiment un sens de l'observation surnaturel !**, lui dit-il, **Tu as compris rapidement...  
**  
Tomoyo sourit à son tour.  
  
- **Je savais qu'elle et Sakura avaient beaucoup de choses en commun. Et c'est vrai que tu ressembles un peu à Yukito. C'est normal !  
**  
Et elle ri.  
  
- **Mais tu sais, je vous souhaite une histoire plus riche que la leur...**  
  
- **Qui sait, Tomoyo, même moi je ne puis lire toutes les implications du destin...**  
  
Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Mais Tomoyo pensa soudain à quelque chose.  
  
- **Eriol... tu es beaucoup plus vieux que tu n'en as l'air, n'est-ce pas...?**  
  
Ce dernier sourit à nouveau, toujours ébahit par ses capacités de déduction.  
  
- **Eh bien, oui, je suis plus âgé. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que cette question ne soit pas venue plus tôt, et surtout que ce soit toi qui la pose. Mais... Sakura est plus naïve que je ne le croyais tout d'abord...**  
  
- **Elle a beaucoup mûri... pourtant...**, dit la fillette, soucieuse de la réputation de son amie.  
  
- **Bien sûr, bien sûr... il reste qu'elle est enfantine, et qu'elle le sera probablement toujours un peu. Tu ne peux le nier !**  
  
Tous deux sourirent, et le garçon reprit.  
  
- **Quoi qu'il en soit... originellement, je devrais avoir le même âge que Fujitaka. Mais pour m'infiltrer parmis vous, je devais avoir votre âge...  
**  
Ce fut un choc pour la fillette aux yeux d'améthyste.  
  
- **Si vieux ? Mais c'est terrible ! Et tu ne peux plus reprendre cet âge, tu as divisé tes pouvoirs ! Il faut en parler à Sakura !**  
  
- **Mais non !**, rie-t-il, **Ne t'en fait pas... J'ai volontairement choisit de ne pas reprendre cette forme. Je recommence à neuf ! Une nouvelle vie... un nouveau corps. Mais tu es gentille de t'inquiéter pour moi...  
**  
Tomoyo sourit. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Sakura les interpella.  
  
- **Hé, vous deux ! Cadeaux !**  
  
Les deux complices se jetèrent un dernier regard. Et Eriol, souriant, reprit la parole.  
  
- **N'oublie pas de m'écrire...**  
  
- **Je n'y manquerai pas !**, répliqua la fillette en souriant, elle aussi.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura rougissait.  
  
La veille du départ d'Eriol, Syaoran lui avait fait une déclaration pour le moins saisissante. Mais elle ignorait toujours ce qu'elle ressentait en retour, et dès qu'elle y pensait, elle rougissait de plus belle.  
  
Elle ne lui avait toujours pas remis le cadeau que Mlle Mizuki lui avait fait, mais après avoir parlé à Chiharu et Yamazaki, elle s'était décidée. En arrivant devant chez lui, elle fut surprise par la présence de gros camions devant la façade du bloc appartement.  
  
- **Il y a un déménagement ?**, se demanda-t-elle.  
  
Puis elle l'aperçu, dehors, si jeune et agissant déjà comme un adulte, devisant avec deux préposés, signant des formulaires... regardant dans sa direction.  
  
Sakura rougit.  
  
Pour se donner une contenance, elle lui plaqua le paquet sur la poitrine, sans le regarder.  
  
- **Euh... voilà, tient ! C'est un cadeau d'Angleterre de la part de Mlle Mizuki !  
**  
- **Merci !**, dit-il tranquillement en le lui prenant des mains et en souriant légèrement.  
  
Ceci fait, elle ne su plus quoi dire. Elle réfléchissait furieusement, ouvrant la bouche, la refermant, regardant autour d'elle, aussi rouge que les pivoines préférées de Syaoran. Elle reporta soudain son attention sur les camions, à proximité.  
  
- **Tient, on dirait que quelqu'un déménage ! Ça en fait des paquets, hein !**  
  
- **C'est moi...**  
  
Le coeur de la fillette fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Lentement, redoutant de comprendre, elle se retourna vers lui.  
  
- **Toi ?**  
  
Syaoran plongea ses yeux dans les siens, une expression de regret sur le visage.  
  
- **Je rentre à Hong Kong**, déclara-t-il.  
  
Et Sakura sentit que le monde cessait de tourner, et que son coeur se brisait en mille miettes.  
  
* * *  
  
Elle venait de terminer lorsque Tomoyo l'appela pour lui dire qu'il prendrait l'avion de dix heures. À l'idée qu'elle aurait travaillé toute la nuit pour rien, qu'il parte sans qu'elle puisse lui avouer ses sentiments, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Puis, elle prit sa résolution : elle irait le rejoindre même s'il lui faudrait pour cela patiner plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait fait auparavant. Heureusement, Touya avait accepté de l'y amener en moto. Et à présent, elle courrait en criant son nom.  
  
- **Syaoraaaan !!!**  
  
Seul dans l'autobus, le garçon ouvrit la fenêtre, surpris mais heureux, le regard amoureux, afin d'être sûr de ne pas avoir la berlue.  
  
- **Sakura !**  
  
- **Je... Je...**, cria-t-elle, essoufflée, **Je sais ce que je ressens !**  
  
À bout de bras, elle lui tendit l'ourson ailé qu'elle venait de confectionner.  
  
- **L'élu de mon coeur... C'est toi, Syaoran !**  
  
Ému, celui-ci accepta la peluche avec un timide remerciement.  
  
- **Je peux appeler cet ourson Sakura ?**, lui demanda-t-il ensuite.  
  
- **Je peux nommer Syaoran celui que tu m'as laissé ?**, lui répondit-elle avec un pincement de coeur.  
  
- **Oui !**  
  
À ce moment, l'autobus vrombit.  
  
- **Je reviendrai !**  
  
La fillette se mit à courir.  
  
- **Quand ?**  
  
- **Quand mes obligations à Hong Kong seront remplies !**  
  
- **Quant ça ?**  
  
- **Ça prendra du temps, cria-t-il, tu penses pouvoir m'attendre ?**  
  
- **Oui !**  
  
Et l'autobus dépassa Sakura, la laissant seule mais sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix.  
  
* * *  
  
Depuis quelques temps, Kero était étrangement silencieux. Cela n'augurait rien de bon, puisque même en temps de problèmes il était toujours enthousiaste, prêt à dévorer des tonnes de friandises et à jouer à plusieurs jeux vidéo à la fois. Et là, rien. Mutisme total. Il s'installait à la fenêtre et regardait le ciel, des heures durant, dans une transe qui ne cessait que lorsque venait le temps d'aller se coucher. Alors, pour quelques minutes, Sakura retrouvait le bon vieux Kero.  
  
Un matin, comme il se levait et retournait à son observation, elle décida que s'en était assez des cachotteries de son Gardien.  
  
- **Kero !**  
  
- **Heu... hein ? Qu'esseu qu'il y a, Sakura ?**  
  
- **Non, toi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'es plus le même... es-tu heureux ici, Kero...? Parfois, je me dis que tu dois être fatigué de faire la peluche...**  
  
Il soupira, fait significatif en soi.  
  
- **Oui, je suis heureux ici, pitchoune, avec toi, Touya et Yue. Mais...**  
  
Il soupira de nouveau.  
  
- **... mais autrefois, Clow m'avait promis de me donner forme humaineuh... un jour... et maintenant, Eriol m'a dit en rêve qu'il était prêt à tenir sa promesseuh.**  
  
La fillette, figée, le regarda.  
  
- **Pourquoi lui... pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas le faire, moi ? Je suis plus puissante que lui depuis que je l'ai aidé à séparer ses pouvoirs entre lui et papa !**  
  
- **Il affirmeuh qu'il sait où m'envoyer pour que je puisseuh retrouver ce qu'il meuh faut pour redevenir ton Gardien...**  
  
- **Alors... alors tu vas partir, toi aussi...?**  
  
- **Meuh non, pitchoune ! Je ne te laisserai pas toute seule !**  
  
Sakura, toutefois, repris sur elle.  
  
- **Oh Kero... tu en as tellement envie, je le vois... vas-y...**  
  
Elle sourit tristement.  
  
- **Et puis, je ne serai pas toute seule, j'ai les cartes, Yue et les autres resteront... jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes me voir, hein ! C'est promis ?**  
  
- **Pitchoune !**  
  
Kero lui sauta au cou.  
  
- **C'est promis, et j'amèneurai Suppy avec moi ! Lui aussi va renaîtreuh, tu sais ?**  
  
La fillette le serra très fort dans ses bras et lui ouvrit la fenêtre en souriant.  
  
- **Allez, Kero... non, Kerberos, Fauve du Sceau ! Ha ha, vas-y, avant que je ne change d'avis !**  
  
- **Je t'aimeuh, pitchoune !**  
  
Et il s'envola dans le firmament. Sakura, restée derrière, fixa le petit fauve jaune jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.  
  
* * *  
  
Tomoyo et Sakura marchaient tranquillement vers chez elles. L'école était finie, les vacances commençaient tout juste, elles semblaient avoir la vie devant elles. C'était un après-midi au parfum d'éternité.  
  
- **Comment Yue a-t-il prit la nouvelle du départ de Kero ?**, demanda la fille aux cheveux foncés.  
  
- **Je l'ignore...**, répondit son amie, **Je l'ai dit à Touya et Yukito, mais je ne sais pas comment il a réagit. Je crois qu'il le savait déjà. Il doit être heureux pour lui... j'espère simplement qu'il ne se sent pas trop seul !**  
  
- **Ne t'en fait pas... après tout, il a ton frère !**  
  
Les deux filles arrivèrent au carrefour qui les séparaient.  
  
- **Sakura...**, dit son amie en posant un main sur son épaule, **Ne t'en fait pas, tout ira bien !  
**  
Elle marqua une pause.  
  
- **Quoi qu'il arrive !**, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.  
  
Elles s'embrassèrent et se quittèrent. Sakura poursuivit calmement son chemin, savourant la chaleur de ce début d'été. Par jeu, elle s'amusa à éviter de marcher sur les joints de trottoirs. Elle ne regardait pas devant elle, ce qui eut pour conséquence de la faire trébucher contre Yukito.  
  
- **Oh, pardon...!**, dit-elle, embarrassée, en se relevant et en l'aidant à faire de même.  
  
- **Ça y est...**, dit Touya en les apercevant, **Godzilla a encore fait des siennes !  
**  
Ce fut en lui jetant un regard assassin qu'elle remarqua finalement le camion devant chez elle.  
  
- **On déménage ?!**, s'écria-t-elle.  
  
- **Seulement moi, petite soeur. Je vais habiter plus près de l'université. Yukito et moi allons louer un petit studio, le temps des études.**  
  
- **Alors, alors, vous partez aujourd'hui ?!  
**  
Sakura, la bouche grande ouverte, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
  
- **Tu t'en vas et tu ne me l'as pas dit !!!**  
  
Au grand étonnement de ce dernier, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Yukito lui fit un sourire et un signe d'encouragement. Maladroitement, il entoura sa petite soeur de ses bras et la souleva, comme lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Il s'aperçu soudain qu'elle pleurait.  
  
- **Mais non... mais non... ne t'en fait pas, cesse de pleurer...**  
  
- **J'veux pas qu'tu partes...**, dit-elle dans un sanglot.  
  
- **Allez, petit monstre ! Tu vas avoir la maison pour toi toute seule, maintenant ! Cesse de pleurnicher !**  
  
Touya jeta un regard suppliant à son ami, qui lui rendit son sourire habituel. "_Vas-y_, semblait-il lui dire, _Je sais que tu en es capable, tu n'as pas besoin d'aide, il s'agit de ta famille après tout !_" Il se souvint brusquement de ce que leur mère, Nadeshiko, faisait pour la calmer lorsqu'elle était bébé. Heureusement pour lui, il savait que, malgré ses treize ans, cela fonctionnerait encore. Il mit la main sur la tête de sa soeur et massa un point situé à la jonction du crâne et de la nuque. Ce faisant, il lui chanta une vieille berceuse française, que leur mère lui avait appris lors de ses leçons de piano élémentaires.  
  
"**_Au clair de la lune... Mon ami Pierrot..._**"  
  
Sakura, blottie dans les bras de son frère et couvée par le regard souriant de Yukito, perdit lentement conscience de ce qui l'entourait.  
  
Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, le lendemain matin, Touya et Yukito étaient partis.  
  
* * *  
  
L'été, qui était si chaud à la fin des classes, s'était rapidement refroidit. Sous les arbres, dans le jardin chez les Kinomoto, deux enfants bavardaient.  
  
- **Alors il n'y a plus eu aucun problème depuis le départ d'Eriol et Mlle Mizuki pour l'Angleterre ?**, demanda Tomoyo.  
  
- **Non, plus un seul ! Mais il m'arrive souvent de me servir des cartes, comme ça...**, répondit son amie en faisant glisser lesdites cartes d'une main à l'autre.  
  
- **Et que fais-tu avec ?**  
  
Sakura se mit à rire.  
  
- **Je mets des bulles qui ne disparaissent pas dans mon bain, je vais faire une balade nocturne par la voie des airs, nous étions la seule famille à avoir de l'électricité lors de la panne, la semaine dernière...**  
  
Le rire des deux filles s'envola par-dessus les arbres et parvint aux oreilles de Fujitaka, qui essuyait la vaisselle. Celui-ci, intrigué, sortit les rejoindre.  
  
- **... juste dommage qu'il n'ait pas pris la peine de me montrer avant de partir...**, finissait Sakura lorsque son père s'approcha.  
  
- **Bonjour les filles ! Que faîtes-vous ?**, demanda-t-il joyeusement.  
  
- **Bonjour, papa ! Je disais à Tomoyo qu'il était dommage que Kero, tu te souviens je t'ai parlé de lui ? Ne m'ait pas appris à lire l'avenir dans les cartes...**, répondit sa fille.  
  
- **Kero ? Ta peluche ?**, dit M. Kinomoto, **Oui, je me souviens... mais dis- moi... ce sont les Clow Cards que tu tiens dans tes mains ?  
**  
- **Non, monsieur !**, répondit Tomoyo à sa place, **Celles-là sont des Sakura Cards ! Elle a transformé toutes les Clow Cards et les a fait siennes toute seule !**  
  
- **Tomoyo, toi, Syaoran et Eriol m'avez tous aidés...**, répliqua-t-elle, embarrassée. **Quoi qu'il en soit, Kero ne s'attendait sûrement pas à partir si tôt, sinon il m'aurait appris... Est-ce que tu saurais, Papa, par hasard ?**  
  
- **Hum... j'ai déjà su, mais avec des cartes normales... et de plus, j'ai tout oublié !**, fut-il forcé d'avouer.  
  
- **Eh bien... moi je sais**, dit calmement Tomoyo, légèrement rougissante.  
  
- **Hein ?! Toi, tu sais ?!**, répéta Sakura, interdite.  
  
- **Oui, eh bien, Eriol m'a montré, avant de repartir an Angleterre... Tu te souviens, cette fois où j'avais de la difficulté dans mon devoir de maths, et que ni toi ni Syaoran n'aviez été capable de me répondre ? Lorsque j'ai téléphoné chez lui, il m'a proposé de venir le voir et quant je suis arrivée, il jouait avec un paquet de cartes... Il m'a lu mon avenir et m'a aussi appris la technique !  
**  
- **Mais... les cartes normales n'ont rien à voir avec les Cartes de Clow...**, dit son amie.  
  
- **Eriol m'a dit qu'il y avait un équivalent à chaque carte, il me les a enseignés lorsque je suis allée l'aider à faire du ménage, juste avant qu'il ne parte.**  
  
- **Tomoyo ! Tu avais des rendez-vous secrets avec Eriol ?**  
  
- **C'est faux !**, rougit-elle, **Il voulait simplement m'apprendre à lire l'avenir ! Et puis, j'avais quelque chose à lui remettre...**  
  
Elles éclatèrent de rire sous le regard mi-amusé mi-indulgent de Fujitaka, qui s'éclipsa sans qu'aucune des deux ne s'en aperçoive.  
  
- **Voudrais-tu que je te lise ton avenir, Sakura ?**, lui demanda Tomoyo, lorsqu'elles eurent repris leur sérieux.  
  
- **D'accord ! Je veux bien !**, répondit celle-ci en lui tendant ses cartes.  
  
- **Non, non ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'y toucher. D'abord, mélanges-les sans les regarder, ensuite, coupe le paquet trois fois de ta main la moins habile.**  
  
- **Pas la gauche ?**  
  
- **Non... la vraie raison n'a rien à voir avec les qualités occultes que l'on accorde au côté gauche. Autrefois, on associait la gauche aux démons ! En réalité, la main dont tu te sers le plus est associée aux décisions que tu prends d'une façon réfléchie. L'autre, c'est celle de l'inconscient. Et le futur ne peut pas être dévoilé de façon réfléchie... Mais comme la majorité des gens sont plus habile de la main droite, ils ont fini par prendre l'habitude de dire de mélanger les cartes de la main gauche. Tu veux bien faire ce que je t'ai dit ?**  
  
C'est que fit Sakura. Puis, suivant les instructions de son amie, elle rassembla toutes les cartes en un seul paquet, qu'elle disposa par la suite en éventail devant elle. Elle choisit ensuite six cartes, qu'elle plaça de façon à former une spirale, dont la queue débutait juste en face d'elle et tournait de gauche à droite.  
  
- **La première carte, celle qui est la plus près de toi, représente ton enfance**, dit la fillette aux cheveux foncés. **Tourne-la.**  
  
C'était The Dream.  
  
- **Dream est une très bonne carte. Elle signifie harmonie, union au sein de ta famille et de tes amis. Tu as été très choyée durant ton enfance, protégée et aimée. La seconde carte, celle qui suit dans la spirale, parle de ton passé récent, les événements ne dépassant pas les deux dernières années, environ.  
**  
La fillette aux yeux verts la retourna. C'était The Mist, cette fois.  
  
- **Mist nous parle ici d'un combat, d'un affrontement d'où tu sors victorieuse au prix d'un sacrifice. Elle dit que tu as gagné autant que tu as perdu, mais que tes gains sont supérieurs à long terme à tes pertes, tout compte fait.**  
  
- **Les cartes doivent faire allusion au combat contre Eriol...**, fit pensivement Sakura. **Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai perdu ?**  
  
- **Eh bien...**, dit Tomoyo, **Peut-être est-ce parce que tu as appris beaucoup de choses et perdu beaucoup d'illusions à la fois. Tu es moins naïve que tu ne l'étais. La carte parle des choses du domaine de l'esprit. Peut-être as- tu perdu une partie de ton innocence d'enfance ! Mais pas toute, ne t'en fait pas !**  
  
Les deux filles rirent un peu. Puis, la fillette aux yeux d'émeraude lui fit signe de continuer, en retournant la carte suivante, The Silent.  
  
- **La troisième carte représente tes préoccupations. Celle-ci me parle de doute, d'angoisse face à ton entourage. Tu as très peur de quelque chose et cela te pousse à ralentir ou cesser complètement tes anciennes activités.  
**  
Tomoyo se garda d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle savait que son amie avait été très blessée des départs consécutifs de ses amis et de son frère, et qu'elle avait faillit abandonner le club de majorettes. Elle poursuivit la lecture et fit signe à Sakura de retourner la suivante.  
  
- **La quatrième carte nous parle de ton entourage. Et il est bien disposé envers toi, si j'en crois Sweet, que tu viens de piger !  
**  
La fillette aux cheveux de jais rie.  
  
- **Il est en train d'accomplir un processus de changement. Il créé des tensions chez toi, mais c'est une bonne carte, tout compte fait. Elle ne te veut pas de mal, et tout est pour le mieux, au fond.  
**  
Sakura resta pensive un moment. Son amie lui laissa le temps d'accepter ce qu'elle lui avait dit, puis, une fois de plus, elle poursuivit.  
  
- **La cinquième carte est intéressante !**, dit-elle avec un sourire, **Elle nous parle de toi, de ton caractère, de tes aspirations, et est importante pour déterminer de quelle façon tu réagiras face à la sixième carte, ton avenir. Retourne-la.  
**  
C'était The Arrow.  
  
- **Arrow, une carte très énergique !**, s'exclama la fillette aux yeux d'améthyste, **Elle signifie que tu es une fille active, qui possède une forte puissance intérieure, qui mène tous ses projets à bien, peu importe la difficulté. Elle me dit aussi que tu es à la naissance d'une nouvelle étape de ta vie, que tu commences un nouveau parcours.**  
  
Cette fois, la fillette aux cheveux d'ambre éclata de rire.  
  
- **Tomoyo, tu es sûre que c'est la carte qui te dit ça ? Tu me connais depuis assez longtemps pour pouvoir dire qui je suis !  
**  
Celle-ci rougit un peu mais rie à son tour.  
  
- **Je te le promets, Sakura !**  
  
- **Continue !**  
  
- **D'accord.**  
  
Elle reprit son sérieux et désigna la dernière carte, posée au coeur de la spirale.  
  
- **La dernière carte représente ton avenir. C'est à toi de découvrir si elle parle d'un futur proche ou lointain. Tu veux bien la retourner ?**  
  
C'était The Void. Tomoyo en resta estomaquée.  
  
- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**, s'inquiéta Sakura, **Je n'ai pas d'avenir ?**  
  
- **Non... non, ce n'est pas ça... ne t'en fait pas. C'est simplement...  
**  
La fillette aux cheveux de jais, perplexe, leva les yeux vers son amie.  
  
- **Ton avenir est illisible**, dit-elle enfin. **La carte Void, comme The Hope et The Love, représente ce qui est caché. Il y a des potentialités que tu ignores, des opportunités trop nombreuses que tu pourrais saisir pour tout changer. Elle signifie que tu es portée par un destin plus important que ce que les cartes peuvent saisir. La carte est aussi porteuse d'un message important à propos de ton avenir, mais... je n'ai pas assez d'expérience pour t'expliquer ce dont il s'agit. Malheureusement, Void n'est pas une très bonne carte, d'habitude... Peut-être devrais-tu en parler à Eriol... dans ta prochaine lettre...  
**  
- **Tu as raison**, opina Sakura, **Si ça veut dire quelque chose de dangereux, il le saura.  
**  
Elle ramassa les cartes et lui tendit le paquet.  
  
- **Tu crois que c'est dangereux de lire deux fois l'avenir dans la même journée ?  
**  
- **Eh bien, s'il s'agit de la même personne ou du même événement, Eriol m'a dit que ça brouillait les ondes et que ça faussait les résultats. Mais sinon, il n'y a pas de problèmes !**  
  
- **Alors, lis le tien !**, sourit la fillette.  
  
- **Bien...**, dit Tomoyo, **Je peux essayer. Mais ce n'est pas recommandé de se lire soi-même son avenir. Ça empêche l'objectivité !**  
  
- **Tu n'as qu'à le faire en m'enseignant la signification des cartes !**  
  
Avec réticence, son amie prit le paquet, le brassa, le coupa et choisit ses six cartes qu'elle disposa en spirale. Elle allait retourner la première lorsque son téléphone portatif sonna. Avec un grognement qui trahissait son irritation à l'idée d'être dérangée, elle répondit.  
  
Puis, Sakura la vit devenir toute pâle.  
  
- **C'était ma mère**, dit-elle en raccrochant, **elle veut que je rentre tout de suite. Si tu veux, on continue une autre fois, d'accord ?  
**  
- **Est-ce qu'il y a un problème...?**  
  
Tomoyo sourit un peu.  
  
- **Ne t'en fait pas, Sakura. Tout ira bien.**  
  
La fillette aux cheveux d'ambre la regarda disparaître, avalée par le flot de circulation dans la rue. Elle remit les cartes dans son paquet, gardant celle de l'avenir de son amie pour la fin. N'y tenant plus, elle la retourna.  
  
C'était The Void.  
  
* * *  
  
Tomoyo pleurait, au téléphone.  
  
Elle avait donné rendez-vous à son amie l'après-midi même, mais Sakura refusait de la laisser pleurer. Elle était donc arrivée en avance.  
  
Et elle avait vu le camion, honni entre tous, des déménageurs.  
  
Lorsqu'elle avait sonné à la porte, Sonomi lui avait annoncé que sa copine s'était retirée dans sa chambre et l'avait invitée à prendre le thé. La fillette, embarrassée, avait voulu refuser, mais Sonomi avait insisté, affirmant qu'elle avait à lui parler. Et voilà qu'elle se trouvait dans un magnifique salon de thé envahit de verdure, en compagnie de la mère de sa meilleure amie.  
  
- **Il y a des choses que nous laissons ici...**, dit cette dernière d'un air absent, **Nous ne pouvons pas tout amener avec nous...  
**  
- **P... pourquoi ?**, demanda la fillette, la gorge serrée.  
  
La femme eut l'heur de ne pas se méprendre sur le sens de sa question.  
  
- **La compagnie que je dirige s'agrandit et émigre aux États-Unis. Je dois y être pour surveiller la bonne marche des opérations, tu comprends, je tiens à ce que tout soit parfait. Tomoyo est trop jeune pour rester ici toute seule. Et il est hors de question qu'elle aille vivre chez toi**, ajouta-t- elle, lisant la question dans les yeux de la fillette.  
  
- **Mais... si c'est à cause de mon père, je...**  
  
Sonomi soupira et s'assied devant elle.  
  
- **Non... il ne s'agit pas de ton père, encore que je ne l'apprécie pas. Il s'agit de Tomoyo.**  
  
- **Je... je ne comprend pas...**  
  
- **Tu vois, Sakura... Lorsque j'étais jeune, ta mère et moi étions très proches, plus encore que des jumelles. Nous partagions tout, malgré les quelques années que j'avais de plus qu'elle, et je la gardais sous mon aile. Je l'aimais plus que tout.**  
  
Elle marqua une pause et regarda la fillette en face.  
  
- **Et elle aussi**, ajouta-t-elle.  
  
Sonomi ferma les yeux, comme si le fait de se souvenir était particulièrement douloureux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Sakura eut la surprise de voir de minuscules larmes étinceler sur ses cils.  
  
- **Et puis, à quatorze ans... ta mère en avait onze... j'ai fait une terrible erreur, et les choses n'ont plus jamais été les mêmes entre nous. Bien sûr, nous étions toujours proches, plus que soeurs... mais la confiance véritable, l'amour s'en était allé. Trois ans plus tard, trois terribles années pour moi, ta mère rencontra ton père, et... tu connais la suite, ils se marièrent et furent heureux jusqu'à sa mort.**  
  
Cette fois-ci, une larme roula bel et bien sur sa joue.  
  
- **Ma fille, Tomoyo... me ressemble sur bien des aspects. Mais elle ressemble également à Nadeshiko. Elle t'aime énormément, le sais-tu ?  
**  
Sakura hocha la tête. Mais la mère de son amie secoua la sienne.  
  
- **Peut-être ne sais-tu pas à quel point. Mais peu importe. Si elle reste ici, près de toi... elle vivra pour te rendre heureuse, comme je l'ai fait pour ta mère. Le jour où tu épouseras ton mari... elle sera heureuse pour toi, mais son coeur se brisera en mille miettes. Tu comprends ?**  
  
Elle soupira une fois de plus.  
  
- **Bien sûr que non... écoute... Tomoyo t'aime beaucoup, tout comme moi avec ta mère. Mais... tout comme Nadeshiko, elle doit... trouver... son Fujitaka. Et elle ne le fera jamais si elle reste ici. Car elle sera toujours plus préoccupée de ton bonheur à toi... que de son bonheur à elle.**  
  
La fillette aux cheveux d'ambre déglutit. Elle ne pouvait nier la véracité de ces paroles, car elle y reconnaissait son amie, mais les entendre était dur. Les accepter signifiait perdre la seule personne en qui elle avait toute confiance. Les refuser, c'était faire preuve d'un égoïsme plus monstrueux encore du fait qu'elle en était consciente.  
  
Sonomi, devinant son trouble intérieur, posa la main sur sa joue.  
  
- **Crois-moi... si ma fille était plus âgée... je la laisserait choisir. Mais elle a douze ans. Et je ne peux pas, à douze ans, lui laisser le choix... de ne pas avoir le choix un jour.**  
  
À ce moment, des pas légers se firent entendre dans le couloir. Une petite main ouvrit la porte et Tomoyo entra. Ce fut la seule fois où Sakura trouva qu'elle avait l'air fragile. Et peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'elle lui trouva une ressemblance accrue avec sa mère.  
  
"_Les mêmes cheveux noirs et longs... la peau pâle... jusqu'à la couleur des yeux ! Elle ressemble vraiment à maman, Mme Daidouji a raison..._", pensa-t- elle.  
  
- **Maman, je vais dehors attendre... oh, Sakura, tu es déjà là...**  
  
- **As-tu bien tout rangé, Tomoyo ?**, lui demanda sa mère, **Alors allez jouer, toutes les deux, je vais finir le reste.  
**  
Les deux fillettes se rendirent au jardin sans un mot. Celle aux yeux d'émeraude les gardaient résolument au sol, celle aux yeux d'améthyste fixait le ciel. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'osaient briser la glace. D'un commun accord, et toujours sans se regarder, elles sortirent de la propriété Daidouji et se dirigèrent vers le parc.  
  
Brusquement, la nuit se fit. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avaient eu le temps de parler, et, lorsque Sakura porta la main à sa poche, elle n'y trouva pas ses cartes.  
  
"_Zut... elles ont dû rester à la maison..._"  
  
- **Tomoyo...?**, appela-t-elle.  
  
Personne ne répondit. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne sentait plus le ciment sous ses pieds, ni le vent dans ses cheveux. Pire que cela, elle était seule, complètement seule, et dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Elle se mit à paniquer, courrant le plus vite possible devant elle sans trébucher, ce qui en temps normal aurait été impossible vu les obstacles de la rue.  
  
Finalement, lorsqu'elle fut à bout de souffle, elle perçut une présence près d'elle. Elle eut beau regarder autour d'elle, elle ne discernait rien, mais elle sentait un regard posé sur elle. Et pourtant, elle ne percevait aucun danger.  
  
"_On dirait lorsque Dark est apparue... et... cette impression... j'ai déjà sentit ça quelque part... et pourtant... non..._"  
  
- **C'est donc toi... la petite chasseuse de cartes... Je suis heureux de te rencontrer... Même pour quelques secondes...**  
  
La voix, venue de nulle part, la fit sursauter.  
  
- **Qui êtes-vous ?**, demanda-t-elle.  
  
- **Ne t'en fait pas... nous nous retrouverons... et cela ne peut être empêché ! Alors... tu sauras qui je suis... qui j'étais... petite Maîtresse de l'Air...  
**  
Elle entendit un rire, puis une chanson lui vint à l'esprit. Une chanson qui, normalement, n'aurait jamais dû surgir de son inconscient.  
  
«**_Au clair de la lune... Mon ami Pierrot..._**»  
  
Et la lumière revint aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était éclipsée. Elle se retrouva à nouveau sur la route menant au parc, près de Tomoyo, qui la regardait avec des yeux stupéfaits.  
  
- **Sakura ! Il t'a parlé, toi aussi ?!**  
  
- **Non... enfin, oui, il a dit quelques mots, mais rien de... Il t'a parlé ?! Mais qui était-ce ?!**  
  
- **Oui, je... il a parlé, mais... je sais qu'il a parlé ! Mais je ne me souviens plus...**  
  
Tomoyo était visiblement confuse. Fronçant les sourcils, son amie réfléchit. Cette personne, qui qu'elle soit, avait parlé à la fillette aux yeux d'améthyste, puis avait chassé ses souvenirs. Étrange. Elle en vint rapidement à la conclusion que cette personne avait voulu lui tirer des renseignements. Mais lesquels ? Et surtout... pourquoi elle ?  
  
- **Te souviens-tu s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme ?**  
  
La fillette aux cheveux de jais secoua la tête.  
  
- **Je suis certaine que c'était un homme. Il me faisait... un drôle d'effet. Mais tout est arrivé tellement vite !**  
  
- **Te souviens-tu s'il t'a posé des questions ? Si tu te sentais en danger...?**, lui demanda encore Sakura.  
  
- **Je... il m'a peut-être posé quelques questions, mais... il me semble qu'il a surtout parlé, et... je suis sûre que je n'étais pas en danger, il m'a plutôt semblé que... Et cette chanson...**  
  
Tomoyo ne finit pas sa phrase. Troublée, elle ignorait comment elle aurait pu décrire ce qu'elle ressentait à l'instant. Elle baissa les yeux, et son amie comprit qu'il était inutile de lui poser plus de questions. Elle lui prit la main.  
  
- **Ce n'est pas grave... ne t'en fait pas, tout ira bien !**  
  
- **Pas cette fois, tout ne va pas bien !**  
  
Sakura, interloquée, s'aperçut que son amie pleurait.  
  
- **Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce qui vient de se passer, j'ai une berceuse venue de nulle part dans la tête, et je m'en vais vivre en Amérique... je ne veux pas quitter le Japon, te quitter !**  
  
La fillette aux cheveux d'ambre l'avait presque oublié. Elle prit son amie dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer tout son saoul.  
  
- **Ne t'en fait pas... nous nous reverrons ! Tu ne te souviens pas ? Nous sommes cousines, de la même famille ! Est-ce que les familles s'oublient ?**  
  
- **Non... tu as raison... je suis désolée de pleurnicher comme ça... Ça ne m'arrive jamais, d'habitude...**  
  
- **Tu es épuisée**, ajouta la jeune chasseuse de cartes, **Et ce qui vient d'arriver n'a pas aidé !  
**  
L'ayant dit, Sakura s'aperçut que c'était vrai. Tomoyo avait de grands cernes violets sous ses yeux anormalement brillants.  
  
"_Elle n'avait pas l'air si fatiguée que ça tout à l'heure..._", se dit-elle.  
  
- **Viens, rentrons, il commence à être tard...**, dit-elle en lui prenant le bras et en la ramenant vers la demeure Daidouji.  
  
Devant la porte, Sonomi attendait, l'air inquiète.  
  
- **Sakura, ton père a appelé. L'heure du souper est passée depuis longtemps ! Où étiez-vous donc ?**  
  
- **Au parc, maman**, répondit tranquillement Tomoyo, comme si rien de spécial ne s'était produit. **Nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer...  
**  
- **Je crois que tu devrais rentrer, Sakura**, lui dit Sonomi. **Je ne tiens absolument pas à ce que ton père appelle une nouvelle fois ici !  
**  
- **Dis, tu viendras à l'aéroport...?**, demanda Tomoyo, une fois sa mère partie.  
  
- **C'est promis... et toi, tu m'écriras...?  
**  
- **C'est promis aussi ! Tu sais, Sakura, je t'aime beaucoup.**  
  
- **Moi aussi ! Oh, et... tient...  
**  
La fillette aux yeux d'émeraude prit un petit paquet de sa poche de blouson et le lui tendit, main fermée. Son amie, intriguée, le reçut au creux de sa paume.  
  
C'était un petit cristal, de la couleur exacte de ses yeux violets.  
  
- **Oh, comme c'est beau ! J'en prendrai grands soins ! Je te le promets... et... si tu m'attends quelques minutes... moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi !**  
  
La fillette aux cheveux de jais s'éclipsa, mais revint rapidement avec une petite boite enrubannée qu'elle lui tendit.  
  
- **Voilà ! Il y a longtemps que je voulais te donner ça...**, dit-elle. **Mais avec les départs consécutifs d'Eriol et Syaoran, j'avais oublié... comme ça, nous en aurons tous un !**  
  
- **Merci... je peux ouvrir ?**  
  
- **Oui, bien sûr !**  
  
Sakura prit son temps, afin de ne rien abîmer. Et dans la boite, elle trouva un pendentif magnifique. Une émeraude verte, en forme de larme, était entourée d'un châssis d'argent. Au bas du bijou, il y avait cinq autres petites pierres, respectivement rouge, verte, violette, bleue et jaune. Entre chaque pierre, il y avait de curieux signes faits d'ondulations ou de lignes droites. Tout au haut de l'émeraude, une dernière pierre semblable à celles du bas était jaune, elle aussi. Au dos, une étoile était gravée dans le métal, et une élégante arabesque retenait la chaîne d'argent filigranée.  
  
- **Tomoyo, c'est trop ! Je ne peux pas accepter ! Cette pierre, je l'ai trouvée dans mon jardin... elle ne vaut rien !**  
  
- **Pour moi, elle vaut beaucoup ! Car c'est toi qui me l'as donnée ! Et tu sais, cette chaîne, je l'ai trouvée dans mon grenier. Comme il y en avait quatre, une violette, une brune, une noire et celle-ci, je me suis dit que la verte t'irait mieux... j'ai donné les deux autres, et je me suis gardée celle-là !**, ajouta-t-elle en retirant de sa chemise un pendentif presque identique, orné d'une améthyste.  
  
Les deux filles se serrèrent dans leurs bras. C'est à ce moment que Sonomi, la figure empourprée, se dirigea vers les enfants au pas de charge. Sakura s'empressa de détaler et Tomoyo, avec un reproche dans les yeux, se retourna vers sa mère.  
  
- **Maman ! Tu as fait peur à Sakura ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**  
  
Fulminant, celle-ci répondit d'un ton sans réplique.  
  
- **Parler deux fois à Fujitaka Kinomoto dans la même journée, c'est trop !**  
  
* * *  
  
Le temps passait, l'été achevait, la rentrée des classes était pour bientôt. Sakura, depuis le départ de ses amis, traînait comme une âme en peine dans la maison. Elle qui, naguère, était la plus active du quartier, ne bougeait plus que pour monter et descendre du rez-de-chaussée à sa chambre. Fujitaka, la voyant lentement dépérir, ne pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Il profita donc de ses vacances pour passer le plus de temps avec elle, mais souvent sans succès.  
  
Un matin, alors qu'il lui montait son petit déjeuner, il perçut qu'elle avait frappé le fond de sa détresse. Déposant le plateau-repas au sol, il frappa à la porte. C'est d'une voix morne qu'elle lui dit d'entrer.  
  
Il la trouva au lit. Compréhensif, il s'assied à ses pieds.  
  
- **Bon matin, Sakura**, commença-t-il doucement.  
  
- **... 'jour...**  
  
- **Il est temps de te lever !**  
  
- **... pas envie...**  
  
- **Sakura.**  
  
Le ton sérieux de son père poussa la fillette à émerger la tête de ses couvertures. Son père la regardait avec tellement de tendresse qu'elle en eut les larmes aux yeux.  
  
- **Tu ne devrais pas te morfondre, tu sais. Tu es trop importante pour t'ensevelir vivante !**  
  
La fillette détourna les yeux. Mais Fujitaka poursuivit.  
  
- **Je suis certain que tes amis n'aimeraient pas te voir dans cet état !**  
  
- **Ils sont tous partis...**  
  
Elle se mit à sangloter et il la prit dans ses bras.  
  
- **Ta vie n'est pas terminée parce que les êtres que tu aimes sont loin de toi !**  
  
Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et la prit par les épaules.  
  
- **Lorsque ta mère est morte, Sakura...**, commença-t-il, **j'aurais pu tout abandonner. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu du chagrin ! Comme toi, l'être le plus cher à mon coeur venait de me quitter, et cette fois, pour toujours.  
**  
- **Alors... pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?**, lui demanda sa fille en reniflant.  
  
- **Eh bien, parce que j'avais deux magnifiques enfants qui m'attendaient à la maison et qui avaient besoin de moi**, répondit Fujitaka, son sourire habituel aux lèvres.  
  
- **Je n'ai pas d'enfants, moi**, bougonna-t-elle.  
  
- **Mais tu as d'autres amis et d'autres gens qui comptent pour toi ! De plus, tes amis ne sont pas partis pour toujours ! Ils sont seulement dans d'autres pays ! N'aviez-vous pas promis de vous revoir, toi et Tomoyo ? Et elle est celle qui habite maintenant le plus loin d'ici... si vous vous revoyez, qu'est-ce qui t'empêcherait de revoir les autres ?  
**  
Il la serra dans ses bras.  
  
- **Tu as raison, papa...**, admit-elle après s'être mouchée, **Je vais aller voir Chiharu et Yamazaki tout à l'heure, je leur dois des excuses pour ma conduite.**  
  
- **Tient, voilà ton petit déjeuner... ah... et, au fait...**  
  
Son père sourit et sortit une enveloppe de sa poche.  
  
- **Le facteur t'a amené ceci, plus tôt ce matin...**  
  
Il referma doucement la porte, laissant sa fille seule. Au bout du couloir, une femme ailée, entourée d'un halo, l'attendait en souriant.  
  
- **Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire, Fujitaka...**  
  
- **Nadeshiko...**  
  
- **Ne t'en fait pas pour elle**, poursuivit-elle, **Elle pleurera encore un peu, mais tout s'arrangera bientôt, dès qu'elle aura surmonté sa peine.**  
  
Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.  
  
- **Je dois partir, à présent... je t'aime, Fujitaka !**  
  
Elle lui sourit et disparut lentement. Il s'appuya contre le mur, ébranlé. Puis, souriant à son tour, il se plongea dans des souvenirs de jeunesse, alors que sa fille relisait pour l'énième fois la toute première lettre qu'elle recevait de son cher Syaoran, en se préparant à retrouver ses amis restés au Japon.  
  
* * *  
  
La lune, presque pleine, veillait la ville endormie. De son lit, Sakura l'observait. Dans sa main droite, la lettre de Syaoran, dans la gauche son ourson, au cou le pendentif de Tomoyo, elle avait disposé sur sa table de chevet une photo les représentant tous les quatres, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran et elle. Sur l'image glacée, elle tenait Kero dans ses bras, et elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeller qui, de Touya ou de Yukito, les avaient photographiés.  
  
Mue par une intuition, elle déposa la lettre sous son oreiller et serra l'émeraude dans sa main. Elle ignorait que, par un étrange phénomène d'osmose, Syaoran, Eriol et Tomoyo prenaient le leur au même moment.  
  
- **Tout ira bien, tout ira bien, tout ira bien...**, se répétait-elle comme un mantra.  
  
Ce faisant, ses larmes humectaient doucement son oreiller.  
  
** À suivre... **


	3. Chapitre 1 : Un étrange lapsus

**Auteur **: Luna Denree  
**Titre** : Tonight by the moonlight  
**Rating** : Heu... PG-13, on est jamais trop prudents... )  
**Genre** : Fantasy, définitivement ! ^^ Entre une chanson sortie de nulle part et des boules de cristal qui disparaissent... vous verrez bien ! ^^  
**Pairing** : Heu... jusqu'à maintenant... Syaoran/Sakura et Eriol/Kaho... mais tout est sujet à changement ! ) (oui, je sais, je suis méchante avec les personnages...) 

**Commentaires** : Je sais... il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas updaté cette fic, je me borne à faire des petites corrections de temps en temps... il faut dire que j'ai passé un trip Harry Potter récemment (et je le passe encore) et que j'avais peu d'idées pour la suite de cette histoire... en fait non c pas vrai, j'ai déjà mon plan tout fait, mais je ne trouvais pas mes mots pour faire la suite. En tout cas je m'y remet immédiatement ! J'ai déjà trop tard !  
  
**PS-** Merci à **Loua** qui m'a remise sur la bonne voie... bisoux ! ) Et Merci à mes reviewers en général, auxquels je répondrai plus en détail au prochain chapitre.  
  


**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Card Captor Sakura appartient aux Studios CLAMP, seule l'histoire est à moi ^^ (C'est vraiment dommage qu'ils aient refusé ma demande de leur acheter Eriol... et Clow... Et Fujitaka... ^v~) Et bien entendu je ne fais pas d'argent avec tout ça ! ^^   
  


__________________________________________ 

  
  
**Chapitre 1  
Un étrange lapsus**  
  


  
_On ko chi shin_

Bâtir le futur en tirant un enseignement du pass  
  


  
Dans le ciel, la lune, énorme et pleine, jetait sur le sol une lueur blafarde. Des volutes de brume s'enroulaient autour de ses jambes, de ses bras, de son corps, et se déroulaient incessamment dès qu'un vent capricieux changeait de direction.  
  
_... Au clair de la lune... mon ami Pierrot..._  
  
Dans le ciel, un vol de cygnes sauvages, élégants et majestueux, survola une falaise et passa devant l'astre lunaire. L'effet était saisissant, particulièrement lorsque des plumes, fragilement bercées par la brise, glissèrent dans l'air et touchèrent le sol.  
  
_... Prête-moi ta plume... Pour écrire un mot..._  
  
Dans le ciel, une étoile filante se décrocha de son écrin indigo pour s'écraser sur la falaise de roc. Ses yeux furent éblouis par la langue enflammée qui jaillit de l'impact. Lorsque la clarté de sa vision revint, la brume s'était évaporée et l'immense demeure étendait son ombre sur les braises mourantes.  
  
_... Ma chandelle est morte... Je n'ai plus de feu..._  
  
Dans le ciel, la lune éclairait faiblement les créneaux du château. On aurait dit que cet endroit respirait l'obscurité, qu'il se nourrissait d'ombres, et la lumière n'avait que très peu d'effet sur lui. Ses jambes avancèrent, faisant preuve d'une volonté propre, vers la lourde herse qui s'actionna à son approche. Grinçant, un abîme de noirceur s'épanouit à son regard.  
  
_... Ouvre-moi ta porte... Pour l'amour de Dieu..._  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle resta dans la même position quelques minutes, le temps que les battements de son coeur ralentissent. Ce rêve, encore... Et puis, elle tourna la tête et aperçut son cadran.  
  
Ou disons, plus précisément, l'heure qui y était affichée.  
  
- **WAAAHHH ! Je vais être encore en retard !**  
  
En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle s'était levée, habillée et coiffée, pour ensuite descendre les escaliers à toute allure. Ce faisant, elle sourit.  
  
"_Si Touya était ici, il me traiterait de Godzilla..._", se dit-elle en débouchant dans la cuisine.  
  
Son père y était, attablé devant un bol de riz. Il sourit d'un air indulgent lorsque sa fille lui vola son bol, qu'elle enfourna à la vitesse de la lumière en lui souhaitant de passer une bonne journée. Depuis longtemps, il s'était habitué à cette conduite quelque peu cavalière.  
  
Sakura n'avait pas énormément changé depuis cinq ans. Elle était sûre d'elle, toujours active et enjouée, mais elle restait toutefois un peu naïve, comme Eriol l'avait prédit. Souvent, elle prenait les choses au pied de la lettre, et elle avait toujours de la difficulté à ne pas croire mordicus aux histoires de Yamazaki.  
  
Mais elle était à présent assez âgée pour s'occuper d'elle-même, et son père ne craignait pas de la laisser seule quelques jours, lorsqu'il participait à des fouilles archéologiques hors de la ville. Lorsqu'elle avait été plus jeune, celui-ci avait été obligé de demander à Touya de revenir pour quelques temps ou, lorsque cela était impossible, d'annuler sa présence avec les plus grands regrets. Heureusement, depuis bientôt trois ans, ce n'était plus le cas. La seule chose qui témoignait encore de sa gaminerie... c'était sa fâcheuse tendance à oublier de programmer son réveil matin.  
  
Le résultat se manifestait quand, la bouche pleine de riz, elle tentait d'attacher ses patins à roues alignées et de mettre son blouson à la fois. Fujitaka, un éternel sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, l'aida à se préparer et lui tendit son sac d'école, qu'elle avait faillit oublier. Elle le remercia et s'enfuit aussitôt.  
  
Lorsqu'elle fut enfin dans la rue, Sakura laissa divaguer ses pensées. C'était le printemps, les arbres en fleur laissaient échapper des myriades de pétales blancs et roses, les oiseaux se faisaient la cour et un soleil frileux, incertain, éclairait timidement la nature qui s'éveillait.  
  
"_Pourquoi est-ce que je fais toujours ce rêve...? C'est étrange... ce n'est pas un rêve qui ressemble à ceux que je fais d'habitude... même ceux qui sont prophétiques..._"  
  
Pensive, elle roulait en humant les odeurs fraîches de ce début de matinée. Comme toujours, elle sourit devant le carrefour où, autrefois, Tomoyo et elle se séparaient en revenant de l'école. Cinq ans déjà... Toutes ces années, elles n'avaient correspondu que très irrégulièrement, puisque toutes deux avaient été très prises par leurs études. De plus, son amie avait commencé à travailler, dernièrement, ce qui laissait encore moins de temps pour répondre à ses lettres.  
  
Sakura s'ennuyait souvent de l'époque où tous quatre étaient encore au Japon. Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo et elle, quelle équipe ils avaient fait ! Malgré la tension constante entre les deux garçons, tension qui heureusement s'était dissipée avant leur séparation, qu'est-ce qu'ils s'étaient amusés ! Sans oublier leurs Gardiens respectifs, Kerberos et Yue, Spinel Sun et Ruby Moon, son frère Touya, Sonomi... ce cher Yukito... l'exaspérante Nakuru... la toute aussi exaspérante Meiling, qui avait pourtant un coeur d'or... Mlle Kaho Mizuki qui, aux dires de Tomoyo, filait le parfait bonheur avec Eriol.  
  
"_Quelle chose étonnante_", s'était-elle dite lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle, "_Moi qui croyait que tous deux avaient l'oeil sur quelqu'un d'autre..._"  
  
Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient confirmé ou infirmé la nouvelle. Il y avait bientôt deux ans que la jeune réincarnation de Clow n'avait plus écrit, et trois pour Syaoran. Ironiquement, seule Meiling continuait à envoyer sa sempiternelle lettre de recommandations une fois par mois. Elle y décrivait aussi ses progrès (_fictifs..._) en magie et ceux (_très réels !_) en combat, elle demandait des nouvelles... et non, elle n'avait pas vu Syaoran depuis très longtemps. Elle était à l'étranger en programme intensif d'entrainement, et lui se trouvait à Hong Kong...   
  
Perdue dans ses pensées, Sakura faillit entrer dans son ancienne cour d'école. Souriant à son erreur et à l'air ébahit des jeunes enfants qui la regardaient, elle rebroussa chemin et entra dans celle du lycée voisin où ses amis, Chiharu et Yamazaki, l'attendaient.  
  
- **Sakura, salut ! Savais-tu que des scientifiques ont découvert que les humains ont des gênes communs avec les champignons ?  
**  
- **Ah oui ?!**  
  
- **Oui, c'est vrai, et c'est pour ça que le foetus vit pendant neuf mois dans le ventre de sa mère. Comme les champignons, il vit au détriment de la forme de vie qui le porte ! Et savais-tu qu'autrefois, les champignons étaient gigantesques ? Ils pouvaient mesurer jusqu'à six mètres de haut ! Et puis...**  
  
- **Tait-toi, Yamazaki ! Sakura, ne l'écoute pas, il dit des bêtises, comme d'habitude. Tu vas bien ?**, dit Chiharu, l'entraînant loin de son fiancé qui continuait à déblatérer sur les principales similitudes entre parasites et mammifères.  
  
- **Oui, je vais bien... je fais de drôles de rêves, ce temps-ci**, répondit- elle, distraite par le babillage de son ami.  
  
- **Comme quoi ?**  
  
- **Oh, rien du tout !**, dit-elle très vite en rougissant, s'apercevant de son erreur, **Où sont Rika et Naoko ? Je suis toujours la dernière, d'habitude...  
**  
- **Oh, Naoko je l'ignore, mais Rika sera absente. Le professeur est malade.**  
  
- **Le professeur ? Tu veux dire Yoshiyuki Terada ? Il y a des années qu'il te demande de l'appeler par son prénom, pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ?  
**  
- **C'est que, tu vois, je n'ai jamais perdu l'habitude de le voir comme un professeur**, lui répondit son amie en rougissant.  
  
Elle fut dispensée d'explications supplémentaires par l'arrivée inopinée de Naoko. Celle-ci, essoufflée, fut abordée par un Yamazaki ravit de trouver un nouvel auditoire pour son histoire de champignons. Il n'eut malheureusement pas la chance de poursuivre plus avant dans sa théorie car les filles les rejoignirent et l'heure d'entrer en classe arriva. Les jeunes gens se séparèrent.  
  
Ce matin-là, Sakura avait classe de maths. Elle détestait les maths, les avaient toujours détestés (sauf lorsque Mlle Mizuki enseignait) et les détesteraient probablement toujours. Ceci dit, elle n'était pas mauvaise dans cette matière et, malgré son dégoût, était l'une des meilleures de sa classe, grâce à beaucoup d'étude.  
  
En entrant dans la classe, elle sentit une différence, quelque chose qui n'était pas là auparavant. Pourtant, le professeur, les élèves étaient les mêmes. Intriguée, elle prit sa place au fond de la salle et attendit.  
  
Son cours débuta normalement, avec les notions de sinus et de cosinus. Le professeur était volubile, prodigue d'informations, et la jeune fille était incapable de se concentrer. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, où des arbres épars camouflaient la route un peu plus loin. Ses yeux dérivèrent quelques instants avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive que, depuis cinq minutes, elle revenait toujours à un même point, situé à l'extrême droite de sa périphérie. Près d'un arbre, une étrange lueur pulsait tranquillement, comme si un coeur lumineux se trouvait là, dehors.  
  
"_Mais... qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être..._"  
  
Elle s'aperçu soudain du silence qui régnait dans la classe. Lentement, le visage en feu, elle se retourna pour voir son professeur qui la regardait, semblant attendre une réponse.  
  
- **Heu... oui ?**, s'étrangla-t-elle.  
  
La classe éclata de rire et, s'avouant à elle-même le ridicule de la situation, Sakura rie avec eux. Même le professeur se permit un petit sourire.  
  
- **Kinomoto, ayez l'obligeance d'être un peu plus attentive à l'avenir. Qui peut me répondre ? Reikoto ?**  
  
À la pause, elle prétexta un urgent besoin de se rafraîchir pour s'éclipser. Une fois seule, au détour d'un corridor, elle attrapa ses cartes et prit The Mirror.  
  
- **Par le pouvoir de l'astre stellaire, sceptre de l'étoile, montre-moi ta vraie forme ! Par notre lien je te l'ordonne ! Libération ! Mirror !**, dit- elle, prenant tout de même des précautions pour ne pas se faire repérer.  
  
La carte se déploya et la silhouette fantomatique qu'était Mirror sous sa véritable apparence se matérialisa devant elle.  
  
- **S'il te plait, prend ma forme et remplace-moi au cours de maths !**  
  
La petite carte eut un doux sourire et forma une réplique parfaite, inversée, évidemment, de la jeune fille. Puis, imitant sa façon de marcher, elle prit son sac et s'en fut rejoindre les élèves qui retournaient en classe. Restée derrière, Sakura attendit que les couloirs soient libérés, puis elle se faufila discrètement à l'extérieur.  
  
Dehors, un vent malsain soufflait par intermittence, comme l'expiration d'un géant qui aurait observé d'un oeil noir la Terre et ses habitants. Immédiatement, la jeune fille aux cheveux d'ambre fut sur ses gardes. De là où elle était, elle ne voyait pas la pulsation qui l'avait intriguée, mais elle sentait que l'atmosphère autour d'elle était réglée sur son rythme. Attentive à tout brusque mouvement, elle se mit à marcher, faisant le tour de l'école en tentant de ne pas se faire remarquer.  
  
Et soudain, elle l'aperçu, sous le même arbre que dans sa classe. Une lueur dorée qui pulsait lentement, tel un coeur branché sur la planète. Elle allait s'approcher lorsqu'elle se souvint que l'endroit était visible de l'intérieur de l'école.  
  
"_Et zut... qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire... Mirror est déjà fonctionnelle, et je suis limitée, question magie... oh, je sais !_"  
  
- **Illusion ! Fais qu'aux yeux des autres, tout soit normal !**  
  
Sakura, couverte par sa carte, s'avança précautionneusement vers la lumière. Il lui semblait que celle-ci croissait à mesure qu'elle s'approchait. Elle fut bientôt éblouie et ne pus faire un pas de plus.  
  
"_Je ne peux utiliser que trois cartes à la fois... une seule de plus... si cette chose m'attaque, je serai désarmée ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de tomber endormie à l'école... Mais je dois découvrir ce qu'est cette chose... Tant pis ! Essayons !_"  
  
- **Dark ! Éteint cette lumière !**  
  
La noirceur vint d'un coup. Le temps que les yeux de Sakura s'habituent, Dark était redevenue simple carte, sa mission achevée. Tout semblait redevenu normal. Le vent soufflait toujours, mais ne la menaçait plus, et il était nettement moins fort. Au pied de l'arbre se trouvait une petite boule de cristal.  
  
"_Tient ? C'est ce qui aurait produit toute cette lumière ?_"  
  
Elle ramassa la sphère avec un mouchoir, prenant bien soin de ne pas y toucher directement, l'examina : rien du tout. Haussant les épaules, elle l'enveloppa dans son mouchoir et le fourra dans sa poche. Puis, elle revint tranquillement à l'école. Heureusement, c'était la pause dîner, personne ne s'aperçut de quoi que ce soit.  
  
- **Hé, Sakura !**, l'appelèrent ses amis.  
  
Souriante, chassant de son esprit les événements qui venaient de se produire, elle se dirigea vers eux comme si de rien n'était.  
  
- **Comment s'est passé ton cours de maths ?**, lui demanda Naoko.  
  
- **Bien, bien...**, répondit-elle distraitement, **Ce que j'ai faim !**  
  
Elle attrapa son goûter et le dévora. Comme les problèmes étaient rares à Tomoeda depuis le départ de ses amis, cinq ans auparavant, elle ne se servait que très rarement de ses cartes ou de ses pouvoirs en général. Elle manquait terriblement de pratique, et perdait inutilement de l'énergie lorsqu'elle se battait, ce qui se traduisait par la suite par un épuisement général et un appétit d'ogre. Ce midi-là, elle concurrença presque Yukito en ce qui concernait la vitesse à laquelle elle avala sa nourriture.  
  
- **Quel est ton cours, cet après-midi ?**, demanda Chiharu.  
  
- **Oh.... heu... Je crois que c'est étude des religions !**, répondit Sakura. **Et toi ?**  
  
- **À propos des religions...**, commença Yamazaki au grand désespoir de sa fiancée, **Saviez-vous qu'autrefois, en Europe, les gens mettaient tout sur le compte des dieux ? Leurs dieux étaient des géants, toujours prêts à écraser sous leurs pieds ceux qui ne leurs plaisaient pas !**  
  
- **Est-ce qu'ils mangeaient les champignons géants ?**, demanda naïvement la jeune fille aux cheveux d'ambre.  
  
- **Oui oui ! Et aussi les gens ! Mais les gens étaient bien plus grands qu'aujourd'hui, alors ils n'en mangeaient qu'un seul par repas ! C'était suffisant, et comme ça les humains ne mourraient pas trop vite !**  
  
- **Il n'a pas changé... il est toujours fasciné par ce qui est énorme...**, marmonna Chirahu.  
  
- **Des géants ? Quelle horreur ! Au moins, les fantômes du Japon ne peuvent pas nous manger ni nous écraser !**, s'écria Naoko.  
  
- **S'il te plait... arrête de parler des fantômes... j'aime pas ça...**  
  
Les trois autres regardèrent la jeune chasseuse de cartes qui tremblait comme une feuille. Puis Chiharu soupira.  
  
- **Toi non plus, tu n'as pas changé...**  
  
À son grand soulagement, la conversation se poursuivit sur d'autres sujets. Puis, l'heure des cours sonna et une fois de plus, ils se séparèrent.  
  
Sakura aimait bien son cours d'étude des religions, qui était une sous discipline de l'histoire. Cette matière lui permettait non seulement d'apprendre beaucoup, mais elle se sentait ausi plus proche de son prédécesseur de cette façon. Elle savait que Clow Reed avait vécu à une époque très religieuse et superstitieuse, autant en Angleterre qu'au Japon. Étudier la religion d son époque, c'était comprendre en partie ce qui l'avait poussé à créer les cartes.  
  
Elle s'était souvent demandé en grandissant pourquoi il avait choisit cette forme de matérialisation. Des cartes, quoi de plus banal ? Pourquoi pas des billes, des pièces de monnaies, des cristaux ? Son cours lui avait appris que les cartes à jouer étaient très utilisées depuis longtemps, partout sur la planète, pour diverses activités allant du divertissement à la lecture de l'avenir. Cela lui avait fourni une partie de sa réponse : si elles avaient été remarquées, le grand magicien aurait pu prétendre qu'elles n'étaient qu'un tarot normal, un simple jeu de cartes. Et en sachant cela, elle avait espoir de mieux comprendre sa magie.  
  
Heureusement, elle avait une enseignante très indulgente qui tolérait ses lubies et poussait ses élèves à étudier en profondeur ce qui les intéressaient. Elle lui avait donc permis de choisir comme sujet de recherche quelle part les différentes magies avaient dans leurs religions respectives.  
  
En entrant dans la classe, elle se frappa le front. Évidemment, les élèves avaient congé de cours aujourd'hui afin d'aller se documenter à la bibliothèque. La majorité d'entre eux avaient probablement dû quitter l'école pour se rendre à celle, bien mieux documentée, de la ville. En soupirant, elle se dirigea à pas lourds vers celle du lycée.  
  
Malgré ce soupir, Sakura aimait bien la bibliothèque. Ce n'était pas tant la lecture que les livres qu'elle appréciait, l'ambiance calme et souvent ancienne de l'endroit. Elle préférait d'ailleurs étudier dans cette pièce chez elle, et y fouiner lorsqu'elle n'avait rien à faire. Son père y entreposait tellement de choses étonnantes ! N'était-ce pas lors de l'un de ces après-midi ennuyants qu'elle y avait découvert le Livre de Clow, tant d'années auparavant ? À l'école, elle se trouvait immédiatement apaisée dans la haute salle remplie d'étagères et illuminées par de grands vitraux.  
  
C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle poussa la porte pour y entrer. La pièce était déserte, et la jeune fille admira quelques instants l'effet de la poussière volant dans un rayon de soleil. Autour d'elle, tout était silencieux, comme si elle venait par mégarde d'entrer dans une dimension parallèle ou une époque ancienne. Elle avait soudain l'impression d'être dans un autre temps.  
  
Malheureusement, cette sensation somme toute agréable fut rompue par l'arrivée de la bibliothécaire.  
  
- **Je peux vous aider, jeune fille ?**, dit la dame aux lèvres pincées.  
  
- **Je... je dois faire une recherche, et... eh bien, je ne sais pas par où commencer**, avoua la lycéenne.  
  
- **Très bien, une recherche sur quoi ?**  
  
- **Sur les prophéties !**  
  
- **Prophéties asiatiques ou étrangères ?**, demanda la bibliothécaire sans broncher.  
  
Confuse, Sakura secoua la tête.  
  
- **J'ai dit prophéties ? Je voulais dire magie, excusez-moi. La magie dans les religions du monde.**  
  
- **Très bien, suivez-moi.**  
  
La vieille femme se retourna sans un mot et se dirigea vers une section particulière de la bibliothèque. La jeune fille, lentement, la suivit.  
  
"_Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu me pousser à dire que je faisais ma recherche sur les prophéties ?!_"  
  
Elle se sentait troublée, agitée comme elle ne l'était jamais lorsqu'elle était entourée de livres. Elle se prit également à regretter l'absence des autres. Si seulement Kero et Tomoyo étaient là ! Et Syaoran... à eux quatre ils auraient bien eu une idée ! Mais elle était seule, et elle devrait faire avec. Elle était plus mûre qu'autrefois, et il n'y avait pas vraiment de problème, juste sa stupide langue qui fourchait... n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Elle tentait de s'en assurer, et d'oublier l'épisode de la sphère lumineuse ainsi que le rêve de la nuit précédente, lorsqu'elle entra dans l'espace restreint entre deux rayons, à la suite de la bibliothécaire. Cette dernière lui désigna un espace à sa gauche.  
  
- **Voici les livres de vulgarisation scientifique**, dit-elle, **Vous y trouverez probablement ce que vous cherchez. Si vous avez besoin d'un complément d'informations, vous devrez demander une autorisation spéciale à votre professeur pour les traités de magie où il est question de la pratique. Ces volumes sont normalement interdits aux élèves.  
**  
Sakura bredouilla des remerciements, toujours en train de penser à ce lapsus involontaire.  
  
- **Ah, et... au fait...**, ajouta la vieille femme.  
  
Lorsque la jeune fille la regarda, elle émit un léger sourire.  
  
- **Si vous changez d'avis, mademoiselle... les prophéties sont dans la rangée à votre droite.**  
  
Interdite, elle laissa la bibliothécaire retourner vaquer à ses affaires et prit un livre au hasard. Elle s'installa à une table qui jouxtait l'une des rares fenêtres claires. Incapable de se concentrer, elle fixa l'extérieur.  
  
Dans la rue, une femme promenait un bébé dans un landau. Fixé sur la poussette, un jouet émettait une petite musique grêle. Le vent, comme pour la narguer, lui porta les premières notes, et elle reconnut l'air sans peine.  
  
**_... Au clair de la lune... Mon ami Pierrot..._**

* * *  
  


  
Au moment même où Sakura prononça les mots qui allaient la troubler pour la journée entière, quatre autres personnes ressentirent une étrange agitation envahir leur esprit.  
  
Syaoran, qui à cet instant débutait un examen important, leva les yeux de sa feuille et regarda l'horloge qui égrenait tranquillement le temps.  
  
"_Je me demande si Sakura va bien..._"  
  
Eriol, insomniaque tenace, buvait son thé tout en rédigeant la traduction d'un vieux parchemin. Soudain, en voulant tremper sa plume dans l'encrier, il renversa le tout sur ses livres et soupira autant à la vue du désastre qu'à un soudain pressentiment.  
  
"_Hum... Des ennuis en perspective..._"  
  
Tomoyo, qui à ce moment dormait à l'autre bout de la planète, se réveilla en sueur d'un cauchemar dont elle fut incapable de se rappeler la moindre bribe par la suite.  
  
"_Sakura... Sakura, Syaoran et Eriol... je suis certaine que cela nous concernait tous..._"  
  
La quatrième personne, elle, eut un air sombre lorsque la vague de malaise l'atteint à son tour.  
  
"_Ça y est... les temps ont changés... la prophétie va se réaliser... le moment approche...!_"  
  
Tous quatre, toutefois, quels que soient leurs sentiments à l'égard de ce qu'ils avaient perçus, eurent du mal à se concentrer suffisamment longtemps pour retourner à leurs activités quotidiennes et terminer, ou commencer, la journée.

  
* * *  
  


  
Cette nuit-là, Sakura dormit d'un sommeil agité. Malgré sa fatigue, elle était sujette à de nombreux réveils et retournements. Elle refit le rêve de la nuit précédente, mais cette fois ce fut comme un écho, le rêve d'un rêve. Elle s'éveilla enfin vers quatre heures du matin, incapable de supporter son insomnie.  
  
Elle jongla quelques instants avec l'idée de passer le reste de la nuit éveillée, à regarder la télévision ou à lire un livre. Puis, elle se souvint que son père dormait sûrement, et décida d'oublier le vidéo. Elle avait faim, pourtant, et choisit finalement de descendre se préparer un petit encas, puis de remonter et lire un peu. Repoussant ses couvertures entortillées, elle se leva.  
  
En passant devant le miroir sur pied qu'elle avait reçu à son quinzième anniversaire, elle eut le souffle coupé. Ensuite, se morigénant pour sa bêtise, elle se calma. C'était son reflet, pas un fantôme.  
  
Sakura avait beaucoup changé physiquement, et c'était seulement maintenant qu'elle s'en était aperçue. Ses cheveux avaient allongés, ils lui arrivaient maintenant aux épaules. Pour dormir, elle les laissait libres, et ils encadraient parfaitement son visage ovale. Elle portait une chemise de nuit blanche qui avait appartenu à sa mère et cela la vieillissait, tout en lui conférant une certaine beauté angélique. Sur sa poitrine luisait faiblement le pendentif que lui avait offert Tomoyo lors de son départ.  
  
C'était la lune, décida-t-elle, c'était à cause d'elle qu'elle s'était effrayée. Cette nuit était propice aux frousses de toute sorte. Normal, avec la journée qu'elle venait de passer ! Volontairement, elle choisit de ne plus y penser, et descendit les escaliers.  
  
Dans l'entrée, une étrange lueur apparaissait et disparaissait aussitôt.  
  
"_Oh zut... la sphère... ça recommence..._"  
  
Elle l'avait oubliée dans la poche de son blouson, la tête ailleurs à cause du lapsus qu'elle avait commit dans la bibliothèque, l'après-midi même. À présent, celle-ci rappelait sa présence par ses pulsations obsédantes. La jeune fille eut beaucoup de mal à secouer la torpeur qui l'avait soudain envahit. Hésitante, elle se demandait quoi faire, lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit à l'étage.  
  
"_Non ! Papa ! Il ne doit pas voir ça..._"  
  
Comme s'il était attiré par la perspective de lui causer des ennuis, le petit objet émit une lumière plus forte encore. Paniquée, Sakura bondit vers l'entrée et saisit son blouson. Puis, le plus discrètement possible, et cachant le rayonnement de son mieux, elle regagna sa chambre, priant pour que son père ne s'éveille pas.  
  
Négligeant d'ouvrir la lumière, elle prit le mouchoir dans lequel elle avait enveloppé la sphère et laissa son manteau où il était tombé. En trois enjambées elle avait atteint son lit et s'y était assise, jambes croisées sous elle. Dans ses mains, le mouchoir irradiait par intermittence.  
  
Presque hypnotisée, la jeune fille aux yeux d'émeraude dénoua son mouchoir. La sphère apparut alors dans tout son éclat. Sa main hésita, voleta au- dessus d'elle, attirée. Puis, oubliant toute prudence, elle s'y posa.  
  
Et dans son esprit, il y eut comme une explosion, un boom supersonique qui l'emporta.  
  
Sakura se retrouva soudain dans les airs, portée par la brise, exultant de la liberté qu'elle venait d'acquérir. Elle volait, elle jouait avec le vent, elle était le vent, soufflant le plus fort possible pour manifester sa joie. Elle provoquait les plus grosses tempêtes jamais créées, elle balayait la terre de ses impuretés, elle nourrissait le feu de son air riche en oxygène. Et la rapidité qu'elle possédait ! Quelle vitesse...!!!  
  
Elle faisait la course avec le soleil lorsqu'elle aperçut une lueur verte, au loin. Dérangée dans son jeu, préférant ses amusements superficiels, elle tenta de l'oublier, mais plus elle se détournait, plus cette lueur la narguait. Finalement, à titre de revanche, elle virevolta et fonça directement dessus.  
  
Et elle tomba.

  
* * *  
  


  
En se réveillant, le lendemain matin, Sakura eut du mal à se souvenir d'où elle se trouvait. Elle fixa longtemps le plafond de sa chambre, essayant de trouver une logique à sa confusion.  
  
"_Mais je volais... mais je tombais... Pourquoi suis-je dans ma chambre ?!_"  
  
Elle se releva, encore un peu troublée. Sa confusion se dissipa toutefois rapidement dès qu'elle aperçut son blouson, oublié au sol. En vitesse, elle sortit de son lit, découvrit le mouchoir près d'elle.   
  
Mais de la sphère, aucune trace.  
  


  
**À suivre... **

__________________________________________ 

**Oui oui, le chapitre 2 s'en vient très bientôt ! D'ici la fin de semaine ! Promis ! ^^ **

Sinon, une ch'tite review ? Ça m'aide à continuer... ) 


	4. Chapitre 2 : Un halo d'obscurité

**Auteur : **Luna Denree (hein ? Pas vrai ? loll) 

**Titre** : Tonight By The Moonlight 

**Rating** : PG-13, on est jamais trop prudent, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis le rating se justifie avec un peu de violence, dans ce chapitre... ) (Nan, pas de tomates !!) 

**Genre** : Hum... Une chanson qui vient de nulle part, des boules de cristal qui disparaissent, un gros monstre dégueu... Fantasy, c'est sûr ! ^^ 

**Pairing** : J'ai toujours de la réticence à nommer qui seront les couples principaux... en ce moment, c'est du Syaoran/Sakura, mais pas grand-chose d'autre ! ^^ 

**Commentaires** : JE SAIS ! J'ai pas respecté mon échéance... m'escuse... (fait mine basse). Mais il est là, maintenant ! 

**Réponses aux reviews** : Vous les méritez ! Avec une si grande patience... (désolée encore) 

**marion-moune** : Ma toute première revieweuse !! *Gros bisoux* Merci pour ton commentaire ^^ Vala la suite ^^ 

**Aoudwey** : La voilà, cette suite que tu attendais tant ! Meci d'avoir reviewé ^^ 

**Cordelune** : Une review de Cordelune ! Vrai de vrai ? ) J'adore ton travail ^^ Et merci pour tes compliments, ça fait plaisir, même si je n'ai pas la moitié de ton talent ! ^^ 

**Loua** : Ah la la... ma motivatrice préférée ^^ Ton mail est vraiment arrivé à pic, parce que j'étais dans une phase de « je sais plus quoi faire avec cette fic », et bon, tu connais les probs que j'ai eu avec mon ordi... J'espère sincèrement que cette suite sera à ton gout, et que tu ne la trouveras pas aussi triste, parce que je veux faire pleurer personne, moi ! *gomen* En tout cas, prend soins de toi, et merci encore pour ton mail qui m'a fait tellement plaisir ! ^^ 

**Salutations** : À ma beta-reader et très bonne amie **Tristary**, avec qui j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à créer des projets et à dévorer littéralement toutes les fics qui nous passaient sous la main ! ^^ C'est grâce à elle que cette fic est née ) (Ainsi que le test du choixpeau, dont elle a fait une magnifique version anglaise qui sera bientôt mise sur ff.net !) *Kissousssss* ^^ 

**Disclaimer : **

**L'auteur** : *sourire maléfique* Hé, Syaoran...? 

**Syaoran** : Euh... *pas rassuré du tout* Quoi...? 

**L'auteur** : *brandit un parchemin* Les Studios CLAMP m'ont donné l'autorisation de te maltraiter pour un chapitre !!! 

**Syaoran** : *gémit* C'est pas gentil ! Et en plus tu as besoin de moi pour le reste de l'intrigue ! 

**L'auteur** : *visage dément* Qui a dit que tu allait disparaître ? 

**Syaoran** : O_o *gloups* MAMAN ! 

___________________________________ 

**Chapitre 2**

**Un hâlo d'obscurit**

_Isseki nicho_

Faire d'une pierre deux coups __

Dans le ciel, une lune blafarde éclairait la sombre porte, le sombre gouffre béant sur l'inconnu. Devant la herse, son ombre, allongée par la position de l'astre lunaire, touchait presque le bâtiment. Son esprit, toujours conscient quelque part, savait que si son ombre disparaissait dans l'ouverture, son corps le serait également. 

_... Au clair de la lune... Pierrot répondit... _

Dans le ciel, un nuage de pluie fut poussé par le vent au-dessus de sa tête. Ses membres, transits, s'engourdissaient lentement, réclâmant la chaleur qui faisait défaut. Quelques cygnes sauvages, retardataires, s'effarouchaient en un vol désordonné, très éloigné de toute formation migratoire. Seuls ceux qui s'en iraient à temps survivraient. Les autres... Ses jambes, une fois de plus, se mirent en marche toutes seules. Son ombre fut avallée par la porte qui attendait, affamée. 

_... Je n'ai pas de plume... Je suis dans mon lit... _

Dans le ciel, ni la lune, ni les étoiles n'étaient visibles. Un étau de solitude broya son coeur, et au même moment le sentiment d'être entouré d'amis l'envahit. La peur s'estompa. Un pas, puis deux et trois, en direction du portail. Une vague de puissance passa sur son corps, tout aurait pu arriver sans crainte de sa part. 

_... Va chez la voisine... Je crois qu'elle y est... _

Dans le ciel, un vent bienfaisant chassa les nuages et la clarté revint. Un feu brûlant envahit sa poitrine, son équivalent flamba au loin dans la demeure de pierre. Le sentiment de sécurité qui prit place en son esprit n'avait nulle part son pareil. Rien n'était à craindre. Prêt à entrer, son corps courrut presque de lui-même vers le sombre château. Et pourtant... Et pourtant, un doute demeurait. 

_... Car dans sa cuisine... On bat le briquet... _

* * *

Syaoran, levé comme toujours à l'aube, observa le soleil se lever. Son regard glissait rapidement sur les toits rougis par l'astre solaire, alors que ses pensées volaient déjà à des lieues de cette beauté matinale. Le jeune homme était songeur. 

Ce rêve, il l'avait déjà fait. Plusieurs fois, même. Ce qui le troublait, toutefois, ce n'était ni la répétition, ni le thème qui était somme toute plutôt inhabituel. Non, ce qui occuppait ses pensées, c'était l'impression d'inachevé que celui-ci lui laissait. Comme s'il avait pris un livre, l'avais ouvert par le milieu et lu une page au hasard, sans avoir commencé au début ou cherché à lire la fin. Et la question qui venait inmanquablement ensuite, c'était : « Où est le reste ? Le début ? La suite ? La fin ? » 

Lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui, il cessa son monologue intérieur, mais ne se retourna pas. Cette personne, qui qu'elle soit, n'avais pas à déranger l'héritier de la famille Li si tôt. Il attendrait patiemment qu'il ou elle s'en aille. Même sa mère n'avait pas le front de lui infliger sa présence de si bon matin. 

Mais la personne ne partait pas. Pire encore, au hérissement qui courrut le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il sentit son approche. Vaguement, au fond de son esprit, il se demanda pourquoi il en était si irrité. 

Il sursauta violemment lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Distrait par ses pensées, il n'avait pas réalisé que l'intru se trouvait si près. 

- **Syaoran... t'ais-je fait si peur ?**

Un petit rire, ainsi que l'aura particulière, permit enfin au jeune homme de reconnaitre celle qui, seule, aurait osé une approche si impudique vis-à-vis de lui. Il se retourna. 

- **Meiling ! Quand es-tu revenue ?**

La jeune femme avait changé, depuis la dernière fois qu'il l,avait vue. Très tape-à-l'oeil dans son enfance, elle s'habillait maintenant beaucoup plus discrètement. Ses cheveux, relevés en un chignon traditionnel, dégageaient un visage de jeune adulte séduisante. Elle respirait la maturité et la compétence. Et lorsqu'elle sourit, le jeune homme fut bien conscient que n'importe quel coeur libre se serait aussitôt consumé. 

« _Heureusement, sourit-il, le mien est déjà pris... !_ » 

- **Je viens à peine de rentrer au pays**, répondit-elle un peu tardivement. 

Elle aussi semblait le jauger et, à voir le sourire qui découvrait légèrement ses canines, elle était satisfaite de ce qu'elle découvrait. 

- **Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me coucher**, ajouta-t-elle, enjôleuse. **Mais mon entrainement m'a bien servi, et quelques heures sans sommeil ne sont rien pour moi !**

Syaoran se permit un sourire. 

- **Tu n'as pas tant changé que je ne te reconnaisse plus, cousine. Malgré ton entrainement. Tu es épuisée, et tes airs bravaches ne me montrent pas une belle jeune femme pleine d'énergie, mais une fillette qui tombe de sommeil.**

Meiling éclata de rire et son cousin admira son contrôle. Autrefois, elle se fut jettée sur lui, furieuse qu'il l'ait percée à jour. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Beaucoup d'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis, et tous deux étaient bien loin de leurs chamailleries d'enfance. 

- **Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Hong-Kong ?**, reprit-il. 

- **Eh bien... laisse-moi y penser... le profond désespoir dans lequel je me trouvais à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir te taquiner ?**, se moqua-t-elle. 

- **Sois sérieuse, Meiling.**

- **En fait, Syaoran... j'ai terminé mon entrainement et je rentre définitivement au pays. Pour... me trouver un mari, et... éventuellement fonder une famille.**

- **Tu plaisantes ?!**

Le jeune homme, stupéfait, fixa ses prunelles de feu. Les braises de ses amours pour lui couvaient encore quelque part, il en sentait bien la fumée, mais une petite flamme de détermination luisait, tout au fond de son regard ardent. 

À son grand étonnement, il s'aperçu qu'elle était tout à fait sérieuse. 

- **Je croyais que...**, commença-t-il, sans oser terminer sa phrase. 

- **Que croyais-tu ? Que je t'attendrais jusqu'à en devenir ratatinée ? Mon pauvre cousin, tu rêves éveill !**

Elle sourit, d'un rare sourire franc qu'elle ne dédiait à nul autre. 

- **Je sais bien que ton coeur appartient à Sakura, et non à moi. Et je sais également que, malgré ta promesse, même si elle venait à te quitter tu ne serais jamais à moi.**

Elle cessa de sourire, mais ses yeux brillaient tendrement. 

- **C'est ainsi, et je l'accepte. Maintenant, je peux l'accepter. Et... puisque tu t'es fiancé avant moi, je peux toujours tenter de te damner le pion en me mariant avant toi !**

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire, et l'atmosphère tendue qui suintait de la conversation se dissipa. C'était bien d'elle, de tout tourner autour de son stupide esprit de compétition. Y compris les conversations qui lui tenaient à coeur. À bien y penser, c'était peut-être là une forme d'échappatoire... pour éviter de pleurer... 

Volontairement, il choisit de ne pas poursuivre sur ce mode de pensées. Il était conscient de l'avoir blessée, mais il se serait perdu en refusant de suivre son coeur, même au mépris des traditions. 

Imitant sa cousine, il tourna son regard vers l'aube. Le soleil, plus rouge encore du fait de sa renaissance, éclairait de sa lumière la ville qui se réveillait tranquilement. Il se représentait Sakura, sa réaction devant ce magnifique spectacle aux tons orangés. 

« _Mais peut-être ne verra-t-elle jamais Hong Kong sous le soleil du levant_ », songea-t-il avec un brin de mélancolie. 

- **Syaoran !**, dit Meiling soudainement, le faisant sursauter. 

- **Quoi ?**

- **Viendrais-tu t'entrainer avec moi ?**

- **Moi, avec toi ?!**, s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait, **Mais nous ne battons pas du tout de la même façon ! Moi c'est avec la magie, l'épée, toi avec tes poings ! **

- **Si tu osais relever mon défi, peut-être verrais-tu quelle est la meilleure méthode...**, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. 

« _Elle connait mes points faibles », songea-t-il, furieux. « Si elle ose prononcer le mot « défi » une fois de plus..._ » 

Lisant sur son visage son trouble intérieur, la jeune femme éclata de rire, au grand découragement de son cousin qui sentit se former une petite goutte de sueur sur sa tempe. 

- **Défi, Syaoran, défi...**, le nargua-t-elle, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensée. 

- **Meiling...**, maugréa-t-il, **D'accord, d'accord ! Je le relèverai, ton stupide défi ! Laisse-moi simplement me mettre des vêtements décents...**

Acquiecsant, elle le laissa partir et se rendit directement à la salle d'entrainement, surement vide à cette heure. Le jeune homme, lui, traina un peu. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de se batttre avec elle, particulièrement dû au fait qu'il avait gravement négligé son entrainement dernièrement. Sa mère lui demandait de plus en plus souvent de travailler pour la famille et, quoi qu'il ne se soit pas plaint, c'était harrassant et souvent inutile. 

Se décidant enfi à regâgner sa chambre, il prit le couloir par lequel on avait accès à la majorité d'entre elles. Autrefois, il n'avait pas la sienne à cet endroit, mais une soudaine excentricité de sa mère l'avait forcé à y emménager. Effectivement, elle avait décidé de réserver son ancienne chambre, près de celle des maîtres, afin de recevoir de prestigieux visiteurs ou des amis de longue date. Mais au fond, cela avait été bénéfique pour le jeune homme. Moins proche de la sienne, elle avait été moins tentée d'y fouiller. 

Dans la large pièce au milieu de laquelle trônait un immense lit à l'occidentale, il se vêtit d'un pantalon ample mais léger, destiné au combat. Sa ceinture, étroitement serrée autour de ses hanches, révélait un ventre plat et dur, résultat d'un mode de vie actif et sans excès. Le jeune homme, tout en muscles, retira sa chemise après une courte hésitation. Il savait que sa cousine se donnerait à fond et que celle-ci ne feait que le gêner. Avec son manteau, personne n'en verrait rien s'il se promenait ainsi pour se rendre à la salle d'entrainement. 

Syaoran renonça à coiffer ses cheveux en bataille. Il avait eu beau les faire allonger, ils restaient tout aussi ébouriffés. Il avait donc repris la coupe de son enfance, la seule qui lui donnait l'air quelque peu normal. 

À la dernière seconde, il décida de garder le pendentif que Tomoyo lui avait remis. Il savait que la chaîne, très résistante, devrait subir de nombreux chocs avant de se rompre. De plus, il avait du mal à s'en séparer. Il se sentait curieusement en phase avec l'étrange bijou, dont il percevait une aura magique, en quelque sorte. Son détecteur se pointait invariablement dessus lorsqu'il ne s'en servait pas, mais il n'avait jamais découvert le secret de l'objet. 

Ceignant son épée, il se dirigea à pas de loup vers la salle d'entrainement familiale. Il faisait le moins de bruit possible, car il savait que si elle l'entendait, sa mère en profiterait pour se l'accaparer et l'accabler de travaux de toute sorte, comme elle le faisait toujours. 

« _Si seulement elle pouvait me laisser tranquile un peu, je pourrais terminer plus vite ce que je dois faire ici et retrouver Sakura..._ », se dit-il intérieurement, bouillant de rage mais concervant un masque placide. « _Tient ? Pourquoi la lumière est-elle éteinte, ici ? _» 

Il était arrivé devant là où l'attendait Meiling, mais l'obscurité incongrue qui régnait un peu plus loin l'intriguait. Lentement, il s'avança quelque peu vers l'ombre, dépassant la chambre aux tatamis. Au loin, une lumière vacillait, comme si un feu était secoué par le vent. Fronçant les sourcils au point d'assombrir ses yeux, il allait s'y risquer lorsqu'à nouveau, une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter. 

- **Syaoran, tu viens ?**, lui demanda sa cousine, impatiente, **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

- **Est-ce que c'était sombre comme ça lorsque tu es arrivée ici ?**, lui demand-t-il en se retournant vers elle. 

- **Sombre ? Que veux-tu dire ? Tout est illuminé dans ce couloir. **

Il jetta un coup d'oeil vers le fond du couloir, où tout était normal à nouveau. Il était pourtant persuadé d'y avoir vu... mais qu'avait-il vu, exactement ? De l'ombre, une étrange lueur ? Puis, comme Meiling s'impatientait, il se détourna et la suivit. 

« _J'aurais toujours le temps de faire quelques investigations plus tard..._ », songea-t-il. 

Il n'eut pas conscience que durant tout l'épisode, il avait enfermé dans son poing le pendentif de son ancienne amie et camarade de classe. 

* * * 

La rue était bien éclairée, animée comme elle l'était toujours, même la nuit. Il était d'autant plus facile de ne pas se faire remarquer. Une forme ténébreuse marchait, loin de Syaoran et de Hong Kong, sous les lumières de la ville. Errant sans but aux yeux des passants qui, sous sa cape, ne pouvaient même pas distinguer s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme, ou même s'il était humain, l'inconnu se dirigeait pourtant vers un endroit bien particulier. À l'insu de tous, cet étranger disparut soudain au détour d'une ruelle presque invisible. 

Dans l'endroit mal famé, des bouteilles vides et des papiers jonchaient le sol. L'ombre noire dégagea un espace loin des regards et traça un cercle dont il était le point central. Puis, il attendit. 

Un long moment passa. Le vent, au loin, sifflait dans les châssis en une longue note plaintive. La voûte étoilée pâlit lentement, attendant la venue du soleil. Et enfin, celui qui attendait fut répompensé de sa patience. Autour de lui, une vague de feu prit la forme du cercle qu'il avait tracé, et il ferma les yeux. 

Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, le feu était éteint, le soleil était levé, et le capuchon de sa cape s'était rabattu, découvrant un visage inhumain qu'il se hâta de cacher à nouveau. 

- **Le garçon. Le Feu !**, dit-il, savourant la sensation de ces mots sur sa langue. 

Il sourit. 

- **Syaoran...**, siffla-t-il d'une voix sépulcrale. 

* * * 

Un coup de poing fusa près de son oreille. L'évitant de justesse, il leva sa main et para le second coup qui l'aurait atteint au ventre. Puis, fixant ses yeux aux siens, il apella sur elle l'invocation de la foudre, dont elle réchappa grâce à un magnifique saut arrière. Se rétablissant aussitôt, elle saisit le bâton qu'elle avait posé au sol et le fit tournoyer. Rapidement, il rispota en dégainant son épée. Il se figea, attendant qu'elle fasse le premier mouvement, qu'elle se découvre. Il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps, elle sauta sur lui dans l'intention de l'assomer, mais il avait prévu le coup et fit un bond de côté au dernier moment. Avec le tranchant de sa main, il heurta sa nuque et la projetta au sol. Lorsqu'elle roula sur elle-même, son épée était pointée sur son coeur. 

- **Tu as perdu**, fit Syaoran, narquois. 

Meiling fit une moue boudeuse, mais ne répondit pas. En parfait gentleman, son cousin lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. 

- **Quelle est la raison, cette fois ?**, poursuivit-il, souriant à la vue des efforts qu,elle faisait pour ne pas se jetter à sa gorge. 

- **Je ne sais pas encore. Que dirais-tu si je te disais que ton corps à demi-nu m'avait distraite ?**

- **Je dirais que tu m'as déjà donné cette excuse la semaine dernière, que la fois suivante j'ai gardé ma chemise, et que tu as tout de même perdu !**, répondit-il, son sourire s'élargissant. 

- **Alors ce doit être le soleil. Je l'avais dans les yeux !**, répliqua-t-elle, souriant à son tour. 

Ils éclatèrent de rire simultanément et chacun ramassa ses effets. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle était revenue chez les Li et Meiling n'avait gâgné qu'une seule joute : la toute première, lorsqu'elle était revenue. Mais ce matin-là, Syaoran avait été distrait par l'étrange phénomène d'obscurité qui ne s'était plus reproduit par la suite, et il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas battu de la sorte. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il s'était bien repris les fois suivantes. 

Riant et plaisant avec sa cousine, le jeune homme poussa la porte et eut la désagréable surprise de trouver sa mère de l'autre côté. Avec un haut-le-coeur, il s'aperçu soudain qu'il avait négligé de remettre son épée au fourreau, qu'il n'avait rien pour couvrir sa poitrine nue et que la tunique de combat de Meiling était déchirée en des endroits plus ou moins statégiques. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir, comme lorsqu'il était gamin, tant la honte lui empourprait les joues. Il n'osait se tourner pour voir, mais il était certain que la jeune femme à ses côtés faisait les même constats. D'autant plus qu'il ignorait depuis combien de temps elle était là, à les épier. N'osant fermer les yeux, il attendit l'explosion, qui ne tarda pas. 

- Mais **qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, tous les deux ?!**, hurla Yelan, son teint blafard cramoisi de colère réprimée. 

- **Nous... nous nous entrainions, ma tante**, dit la jeune femme en baissant la tête. 

- **Je vois**, dit la femme en la toisant de haut en bas, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rougir elle aussi à un moment plutôt inopportun. 

- **Elle dit la vérité, mère...**, commença Syaoran. 

- **Tait-toi, jeune homme. Nous reparlerons de cela plus tard. Encore que devant tant d'impudeur, je me demande sous quel prétexte vos fiancailles à tous les deux ont été annulées !**

Réprimant sa rage devant la pique injuste, il lui rendit un regard ardent. Elle ne parut pas impressionnée et poursuivit d'un ton mordant. 

- **Retourne te changer, et lave-toi un peu**, ajouta-t-elle en regardant avec un léger dégout son torse dégoulinant de sueur refroidie, **Viens me rejoindre au salon ensuite. Et dépèche-toi. **

Elle jetta un coup d'oeil à Meiling. 

- **Quand à toi, va vite remettre des vêtements décents ! Je ne veux plus d'une telle conduite sous mon toit !**

Elle se retourna et les quitta au pas de charge. Échangeant un regard circonspect, ils attendirent qu'elle soit hors de portée pour éclater d'un rire dément. 

- **Allez...**, hoqueta la jeune femme, **Allez, va te laver et te changer, dégoutant !**

- **Et toi**, répliqua-t-il entre deux éclats de rire, **Va te rhabiller, indécente !**

Ils finirent par se calmer, après beaucoup de temps, et se quittèrent. Syaoran, songeur, prit la direction de la salle de bain. Il y trouva une robe de chambre à sa taille, ce qui serait parfait. Il n'aurait pas à retourner à ses appartements pour en ramener des vêtements plus seyants. 

Se déshabillant, il se prit à imaginer la raison pour laquelle sa mère voulait lui parler. 

« _Peut-être que le conseil a décidé que j'étais enfin digne d'être accepté comme adulte... Ou alors elle veut encore me faire faire des travaux de réparation ! Oh non, pitié, tout mais pas ça... Ou alors, l'une de mes soeurs est encore enceinte ? Mais laquelle ? Ce serait plus probable que l'une d'elles revienne à la maison et qu'elle veuille encore m'abreuver de remarques sur la façon dont je me tient..._ » 

Laissant divaguer ses pensées, il revint brusquement à la réalité en sentant les muscles de ses épaules se détendre sous l'action de l'eau chaude. C'était douloureux, mais soulageant, comme lorsqu'on arrache une molaire pour mettre fin à une rage de dents. Il se souvint soudain de l'injonction de sa mère et se dépêcha de se laver. Puis, enroulant une serviette sur ses mèches humides et enfilant la robe de chambre, il retourna à sa chambre se changer. 

Il choisit de s'habiller simplement mais élégament. Il prévoyais que sa mère lui aurait fait une autre remarque désobligeante à propos de ses vêtements s'il faisait autrement. Si elle avait quelque chose à lui reprocher, au moins n'aurait-elle rien à dire sur sa garde-robe. 

Le voyage lui prit peu de temps. Se composant une figure neutre, il frappa au salon qui, commodement, était équipé d'une serrure. Pratique pour sa mère, du moins. Un discrêt serviteurlui ouvrit et quitta la pièce, le laissant seul avec la matrone de la famille Li. 

- **Assied-toi, Syaoran**, lui dit-elle. 

Elle était installée dans une grande chaine ouvragée qui était, selon ses dires, celle-là même qui appartenait à Clow Reed autrefois. Il réprima un sourire. C'était faux, bien entendu : le véritable fauteuil était en Angleterre, chez Eriol Hiiragizawa. Mais cette fable l'avait beaucoup impressionnée lorsqu'il était gamin. Et il n'était pas certain que sa mère n'y croyait pas. 

Lui obéissant, il s'installa à même le sol, devant elle. Il détestait cette supériorité qu'elle avait sur lui mais, n'ayant pas d'autre choix que de la subir, il s'y pliait, sachant qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Dès que le conseil le reconnaitrait adulte... 

- **Fils...**, reprit Yelan, **Le conseil a décidé de t'offrir une chance de faire tes preuves.**

Haussant les sourcils, le jeune homme attendit. 

- **Tu as été demandé pour la mission que je t'exposerai dans quelques instants. mais je dois t'avertir : pour mener ta tâche à bien, tu devras partir d'ici pour quelques temps, peut-être pendant des années, ce qui repoussera ton... projet... de retourner définitivement au Japon.**

- **De quoi s'agit-il ?**, demanda-t-il, **Et pourquoi m'avoir choisit, moi ? Je croyais être en disgrâce depuis l'époque où j'ai échoué à m'emparer des Cartes de Clow...**

- **Eh bien, c'est le moment de prouver que tu n'es pas un fils raté de la famille Li !**

La réplique, cinglante, atteint durement Syaoran. Yelan s'en aperçu mais, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, elle ne s'en servit pas, au contraire. 

- **J'ai été très mécontente de toi, fils, lorsque tu as échoué ta mission. Mais je sais que tu étais jeune et idéaliste. J'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour obtenir ta grâce au conseil. Jai supplié qu'on te laisse une autre chance, invoqué l'ascendance de cette jeune fille qui est devenue la nouvelle Maitresse des Cartes, affirmé qu'un enfant né de mon sein ne pouvait être aussi mauvais qu'ils ne le croyaient.**

Elle darda un regard ardent sur celui du jeune homme, et elle sourit. 

- **Maintenant que tu es devenu un homme, et que tu as la maturité suffisante pour ne pas te croire au-dessus de tout malgré mon affection, tu peux savoir combien j'ai toujours cru en toi, combien j'ai tout donné pour toi, afin que tu ailles une chance d'être accepté. Je sais combien c'est important pour toi. Ce l'est aussi pour moi. La mission qu'ils ont décidé de te confier risque de se montrer ardue, mais je sais que tu peux la mener à bien. Tu es le magicien le plus prometteur de la famille Li.**

Syaoran se tut. Elle avait raison pour certaines choses, et quelle surprise de cette foi qu'elle semblait soudain avoir en lui ! Il ne s'était jamais douté qu'il était autre chose que méprisable à ses yeux. Mais il savait mieux que personne qu'il était loin d'avoir agit en gamin lorsqu'il avait choisit d'abandonner les cartes à Sakura. Cette décision avait été mûrement prise, après bien des hésitations. Il aurait pu la combatttre en duel de magie, au tout début. Il était plus puissant qu'elle, à cette époque. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait été désormais en possession de la magie de son illustre ancêtre. 

Mais dès lors qu'il l'avait vue combattre, dès qu'il avait su de quoi elle était capable, il avait décidé de lui laisser une chance. Car le jeune homme croyait beaucoup au destin. Comme il savait maintenant qu'il était lié à Sakura de toute éternité, il était persuadé qu'il y avait eu une raison spécifique pour laquelle c'était elle qui avait ouvert le livre, et non lui. 

Pesant le pour et le contre, il fixa sa mère, puis le fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise. Il observa comment les entrelacs formaient des milions de dessins qui, sitôt entrevus, se dérobaient à l'oeil. 

« _Nos vies sont ainsi..._, songea-t-il, _Un mélange de tant d'éléments superposés qu'elles sont inextrigables les unes des autres. Nous ne savons jamais à l'avance tout ce qu'elles peuvent nous réserver. Même Clow... même lui, je suis persuadé que ses visions ne se réalisaient pas toujours. Il y a beaucoup trop d'éléments en jeu..._ » 

- **Mère**, dit-il, se décidant enfin à parler, **Je vous suis reconnaissant de tous les efforts que vous avez fait pour moi. mais je ne puis accepter de faire quelque chose qui irait contre ce en quoi je crois, ce pour quoi je me bas. À vous de juger si cette mission me convient. En cela, je vous fait totalement confiance. **

Il observa sa réaction, neutre, comme si elle s'était attendue à cette réponse. Puis il reprit. 

- **Je sais qu'une fois la mission dévoilée, je ne puis plus la refuser. C'est pourquoi je me vois dans l'obligation de vous demander un temps de réflection, afin de revisiter mes motivations. Laissez-moi une semaine.**

- **Bien**, répondit-elle d'un ton glacial. **Il se trouve que tu es mon seul fils, et que j'ai décidé d'être patiente avec toi. Une semaine, pas un jour de plus. Ensuite, tu me donneras ta réponse.**

Elle lui fit signe de partir, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Il était songeur, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant, et se demandait vaguement ce qu'était cette mission si importante qui nécéssitait un puissant magicien. Mais ses pensées étaient surtout tournées vers ce que sa mère lui avait dit. Elle avait toujours cru en lui... et il se demandait s'il avait le droit de la décevoir. Car il en avait plus qu'assez du conseil. Il allait avoir dix-neuf ans en Juillet, et à son âge les enfants des Li étaient souvent considérés majeurs depuis trois ans et avaient à leur actif un long passé de missions réussies. Lui, rien. Rien du tout, sauf cette mission officiellement échouée à treize ans. Même Meiling avait reçu plus de missions que lui, et pourtant elle était considérée comme une enfant « de second ordre », de par son absence de dons magiques. 

Traversant la salle à manger, il emprunta l'itinéraire qui le mènerait à la chambre d'armes, où il était certain de trouver sa cousine. Mais il se figea soudain à la vision d'une ombre dévorante qui s'étendait dans le couloir devant lui. Le phénomène ténébreux était de retour. Aussitôt, il regretta de ne pas avoir sa lame sur lui. Mais il était bien décidé à percer ce mystère. 

Il hésita, toutefois, avant de poser un pied dans l'ombre du couloir. Il avait une étrange sensation de déjà-vu et lorsqu'il la replaca, il eut des sueurs froides. 

_Son rêve. _

Inconsciemment, sa main monta jusqu'à son cou et saisit son pendentif. Alors, comme dans ce rêve, il se sentit mieux et osa s'approcher de la vague lumière qu'il discernait au loin. Un dernier frisson lui secoua les épaules lorsque les ténèbres l'engloutirent mais il avança résolument, sans faiblir, malgré le sentiment d'appréhension qui fondait sur lui comme un oiseau de malheur. 

Il marchait, ne voyant plus rien outre cette lueur qui brillait de plus en plus fort, tout en restant hors d'atteinte. Ses pas se faisaient de plus en plus lourds et il luttait pour rester de bout, pour continuer. Et soudain, rejettant le poids des ombres, son corps s'allégea, sa marche fut plus aisée. Il comprit qu'il venait de vaincre une barrière psychique. Mais qui aurait pu faire une chose pareille, dans une maison pleine de sorciers qui plus est ? Et surtout, pourquoi ? Le phénomène était récent, puisqu'il était passé des dizaines de fois dans ce couloir sans dommage apparent, depuis la dernière apparition de cette ombre. Peut-être était-elle l'instigatrice de ce phénomène ? Ou alors, c'était cette lumière... 

La lueur, qui s'était mise à palpiter, provenait d'une pièce à sa gauche. C'est à ce moment qu'il s'aperçu que sa vue, qui avait été occultée, s'était rétablie. Il faisait toujours noir, mais il distinguait les formes à présent, et reconnaissait l'endroit où il se trouvait. 

Il était dans une ancienne chambre ed la famille Li, où était exposée les armes de ses illustres ancêtres. Des épées sacrées, des nuchakus tricentenaires, un bâton d'argent ciselé contenant un pouvoir terrifiant, même pour lui, et de nombreux autres objets étaient entreposés dans la salle. Au centre de celle-ci se trouvait une vitrine dans laquelle pouvait être observé un vieux coffre gravé de motifs chinois. C'était de cette vitrine que provenait la lumière. 

Plissant les yeux, il s'aperçu que l'éclat éblouissant provenait d'une étrange sphère déposée sur la vitre protectrice. Il s'approcha mais, la lumière réduisant son champ de vision, il ne s'aperçu qu'il n'était pas seul qu'au dernier moment, alors qu'il était trop tard. Il fut incapable d'éviter le coup qui atteint sa nuque er tomba sur le sol. 

Heureusement de constitution solide, il ne s'évanouit pas, mais ce fut tout juste. Roulant sur lui-même pour se mettre hors de portée de son assaillant, il mit ce temps à profit pour reprendre ses esprits. Lorsqu'il se releva, chancelant mais les idées claires, il était prêt à toute éventualité. 

Devant lui se trouvait un être étrange, entièrement camouflé par une longue cape qui recouvrait jusqu'à son visage. Une épée menaçante, que le jeune homme reconnut comme une arme puissante, luisait de façon glaciale dans ses mains recouvertes de bandages. Il paraissait d'autant plus sinistre sous la lumière stroboscopique de la sphère entre eux deux. 

- **Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ?**, demanda farouchement Syaoran. 

L'être ne répondit pas mais le jeune homme put presque l'entendre sourire. C'était un sourire mauvais, calculateur, sarcastique. Un sourire qui signifiait : « Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici » et qui lui donna de nouvelles sueurs froides. Il se déplaça imperceptiblement, de façon à atteindre une épée dans son dos, afin de ne pas être démunis. 

- **Répondez !**, cria-t-il. 

Toujours aucune réaction de la créature. S'il ne l'avait pas vu attaquer quelques instants plus tôt, il aurait pu croire qu'il était fait de pierre. Jettant un coup d'oeil dans la direction de la sphère, il ne put s'empêcher de tenter de s'en emparer. Aussitôt, l'épée de l'être de plaça en travers de son chemin. 

Il la balança ensuite vers le jeune homme qui fit immédiantement un saut en arrière et tira une lame de son fourreau. Elle était légerte et précise, ce qu'il apprécia énormément. la créature, elle eut un sifflement furieux et se jetta sur lui. 

Syaoran n'eut le temps que de parer un coup mortel. Sa colère augmentant sensiblement, il rispota d'une feinte suivie d'une taille magistrale, ce qui lui laissa le temps de faire une invocation de feu pendant que l'autre effectuait un rétablissement en toute hâte. L'incantation brûlante le frappa en plein visage et repoussa sa capuche. 

La chose n'avait rien d'humain. On aurait dit un étrange mélange entre un grand singe et un lézard. Une longue chevelure grisâtre balayait un visage recouvert d'écailles foncées, tandis que des yeux jaunes surplombaient un nez presque inexistant et des crocs couleur de nicotine. Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul alors qu'une grimace de dégoût se dessinait sur son visage. L'horreur, elle, émit ce qui devait être un sourire, et qui ressemblait en fait à la création d'une plaie béante. Sa langue épaisse humecta ensuite ce qui avait l'apparence de morceaux de foie cru posés au centre d'un menton fuyant. 

Syaoran, le coeur au bord des lèvres, leva une main tremblante. 

- **Dieux des vents et des tempêtes, immobilisez cet être !**, cria-t-il sa voix se raffermissant peu à peu. 

Le sort fut efficace. La créature fut forcée de laisser tomber son arme, que le jeune homme jetta d'un coup de pied à l'autre bout de la pièce. 

- **Pourquoi m'empêcher de prendre cette sphère ?**, dit-il, s'énervant. 

L'être se contenta de le regarder. C'est alors que le garçon perdit patience. Il appuya la pointe de sa lame sur la gorge de la créature et l'enfonça légèerement. 

- **Tu vas parler ?**

- **C'est l'héritage**, répondit-il à contrecoeur. **Il ne doit pas être réveillé.**

- **Et pourquoi ça ?**

- **C'est LUI qui m'a dit ça. IL ne veut pas que l'héritage soit réveillé.**

- **Qui est-IL ?**, demanda le jeune chinois aux cheveux d'ambre. 

- **IL ne veut pas que les héritiers entrent en possession de leur héritage.**

C'est tout ce que l'être semblait prêt à dire. Syaoran se détourna alors pour s'intéresser à la sphère qui palpitait toujours. Sous sa lumière, les mouvements semblaient découpés, ralentis, mais il savait bien qu'il n'en était rien. Il tendait la main pour s'en saisir lorsqu'une force frappa son flan et qu'il se sentit projetté à travers la pièce. Sa tête cogna durement une étagère qui se renversa sur lui. 

Le crâne douloureux, la respiration sifflante, le jeune homme resta étendu quelques instants. Il s'était souvenu trop tard qu'un tel être n'aurait pu créer une barrière psychique sans posséder certains pouvoirs, car il était certain à présent que c'était ce qui s'était produit. Il tendit l'oreille, espérant deviner les mouvements de son adversaire. Mais aucun bruit ne provenait de la pièce, si ce n'était celui de son propre souffle confiné sous l'étagère renversée. 

Soudain, des cris et des pas précipités se firent entendre près de lui. Craignant une attaque, il tenta de se dépêtrer des objets qui se trouvaient sur lui mais, son corps ne lui obéissant que partiellement, il ne put que remuer lamentablement les jambes. Lorsqu'il émergea finalement des décombres, c'était parce que sa cousine avait d'abord relevé l'étagère qui l'étouffait. Il se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là, mais elle semblait avoir courru, et il comprit qu'elle était surement passée par là et avait entendu le bruit. Il bénit ses réflexes de combattante. 

- **Meiling, fais attention...**, souffla-t-il, **Va chercher mère, il y a une... chose, ici !**

Mais elle ne semblait pas avoir entendu, peut-être en raison du faible décibel de ses paroles. Elle finit de le dégager, un air furieux sur le visage. Il comprit alors qu'elle ne pipait mot car elle essayait de se contenir. Il se leva, sonné, et attendit que sa cousine explose, comme elle semblait en avoir l'intention. 

- **Syaoran Li ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête !!! Tu aurais pu te tuer, tu es fou ? Quand ta mère verra l'état de cette pièce... les objets de nos ancêtres... tout est détruit... C'est ta faute !!! À quoi as-tu donc pens ?!?**

- **À défendre notre propriét**, répondit-il entre ses dents, **Contre ce truc !**

Il avait aperçu la créature étendue au sol à l'autre bout de la salle. Sa cousine poussa un cri strident lorsqu'elle le vit à son tour. Il s'en approcha prudemment, mais il vit rapidement que son adversaire était bien en mal de lui faire quoi que ce soit. 

- **Il est mort au bout de son énergie...**, murmura le jeune homme, étourdit. 

Le dernier coup qu'il avait reçu à la tête semblait plus grave qu'il ne l'avait cru. Portant la main à son front, il la ramena couverte de sang. Il vacilla. 

- **Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ?**, lui demanda alors Meiling, se précipitant pour le soutenir. 

Elle l'aida à s'asseoir sur le sol et il lui raconta tout, ses rêves, l'obscurité au matin de son retour, la mission du conseil, le retour de l'étrange phénomène, la barrière psychique, la créature, leur combat, la sphère. En la mentionnant, il ne put s'empêcher d'y jetter un nouveau coup d'oeil. Elle ressemblait à une simple boule de cristal à présent, comme si son feu intérieur s'était éteint. 

- **Alors, cette... « chose »...**, dit sa cousine, **a parlé d'un héritage ? Que crois-tu que c'était ? La sphère ? **

- **Je l'ignore**, répondit Syaoran, **mais je suis certain qu'elle y est liée. Après tout, cette créature est morte pour m'empêcher d'y toucher.**

Mal assuré, il se leva, sous le regard étonné de la jeune femme. 

- **Que fais-tu ?**

- **Je vais la chercher**, répondit-il en grimaçant. **Je veux en avoir le coeur net !**

Elle esquissa un geste pour l'aider, mais il l'arrêta. La sphère s'était remise à briller périodiquement, semblant suivre les battements de son coeur et il savait confusement, comme dans un rêve, qu'il devait s'y rendre par lui-même. Déséquilibré, il fit un pas, puis deux... 

La lumière l'accueillait, caressante, comme s'il était un don trop longtemps retenu. Il ne sentit aucune crainte à poser la main sur la petite boule de cristal, même lorsque tout autour de lui s'estompa au profit d'une chaleur dévorante. Vaguement, il se sentit chûter, puis plus rien. Il était partit. 

La chaleur était de plus en plus forte, et à son grand étonnement elle ne lui faisait aucun mal, malgré sa température extrèeme. Et alors, passant sur lui comme une vague... 

La Puissance ! Il était capable d'accomplir n'importe quoi ! Qu'on le sépare, il vivrait deux fois ! Qu'on souffle sur lui, il s'étendrait ! Il bondissait, s'affirmait, consûmant tout sur son passage ! Il débarrassait la Terre de ses déchets, produisait la chaleur propre à réchauffer et maintenir en vie les vivants, était la lumière vitale aux espèces inférieures, l'humanité comprise... Il était le Feu ! 

Imbus de son importance, il ravageait une forêt lorsqu'il aperçu le sol sous lui. D'un brun profond, et non noirci, tel qu'il aurait dû être après son passage. Il décida de ne pas s'en occuper lorsque, relevant la tête, il vit que tout autour de lui était de cette couleur brune, riche de ce qu'il prétendait détruire en toute impunité, puisqu'il était le plus puissant. Il ne s'aperçcu que trop tard que son arrogance l'avait conduit à la croisée des chemins, puisqu'il n'avait plus de combustible. La terre brune devint une lumière de la même teinte, une planche de salut. Risquant tout, pour ne pas mourir de faim, faute de combustible, il s'y jetta. 

Et il étouffa. 

* * * 

La première chose dont il fut conscient, en se réveillant, c'était qu'il était incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. Pris de panique, il tenta de porter ses mains qui étaient anormalement lourdes à son visage, lorsque de douces paroles retentirent. 

- **Calme-toi, Syaoran... tout va bien, ne t'en fait pas. Ils ont mi des bandages sur tes yeux pour éviter que le sang n'y coule. Il y a bien trois jours que tu dors, le sais-tu ?**

Meiling. Il accueillis sa présence avec soulagement. 

- **Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ?**, demanda-t-il, surpris de la faiblesse de sa voix. 

Il avait toujours un vague sentiment d'avoir été terriblement puissant... 

- **Tu as une commotion**, répondit-elle. **Lorsque tu es tombé en saisissant cette sphère, tu t'es plongé dans un coma terriblement profond, les médecins n'étaient même pas certains de te sauver. Mais hier, tes fonctions vitales se sont remises à réagir, et... les médecins crient au mirâcle ! **

Le jeune homme perçu le sourire de sa cousine. Elle s'était fait du soucis pour lui, même s'il savait qu'elle ne l'avouerait pas. 

- **Et mère ?**, demanda-t-il à voix basse. 

- **Elle était très inquiète**, répondit-elle sans ambage, **Elle a hurlé aux quatre vents que si tu mourrais, elle rendrait l'hôpital personnellement responsable. Finalement, le mirâcle n'en est peut-être pas un !**, ajouta-t-elle en riant. 

- **Peux-tu lui faire passer un message ? Dis-lui... dis-lui qu'elle devra m'envoyer les informations concernant la mission ici, parce qu'il n'est pas question que je ne fasse rien en attendant mon rétablissement. Et... dis-lui merci. Elle comprendra.**

Avec un léger sourire, il se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers. Il avait hâte de savoir en quoi consisterait ce que le conseil lui avait réservé... 

« _Peut-être... peut-être pourrais-je même faire un petit détour au Japon, si ma destination n'en est pas trop éloignée..._ », pensa-t-il avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. 

**À Suivre... **

___________________________________ 

**Syaoran **: ... _ Bobo... 

**L'auteur** : *Sourire élargi* Mah non... c'est rien, ça ! ^^ *Sors un fouet* 

**Syaoran** : NAAAAAAAAN ! Éloignez-moi de cette folle !!! 

**L'auteur** : Hinhinhin... 


End file.
